The Family of Ahsoka Tano: Book 2: The New Hope
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: An AU retelling of A New Hope. 15 years have passed since the events of The Ascension Into Darkness. As the Galaxy is in a civil war, 16 year old Kalifa Tano maybe the only hope left to restore peace back to the universe. Kalifa is sent on an adventure that will change her life for the better.
1. Chapter 1: The Empire Closes In

THE NEW HOPE

IT IS A PERIOD OF CIVIL WAR! THE GALAXY HAS BEEN DIVIDED YET AGAIN, WITH THE REBELLION AND THE EVIL GALACTIC EMPIRE WAGING TOTAL WAR AGAINST EACH OTHER. THE REBELLION HAVING SCORED THEIR FIRST MAJOR VICTORY AGAINST THE EMPIRE BY STEALING PLANS FOR THE EMPIRE'S NEW SUPERWEAPON: THE DEATH STAR. A SPACESTATION DESIGNED TO DESTROY ENTIRE PLANETS, NOW WITH THE FATE OF THE REBELS AT STAKE, LEIA SKYWALKER HEADS TO THE PLANET ALDERAAN WITH THE SECRET PLANS IN THE HOPES OF RESTORING PEACE TO THE GALAXY BUT THE EMPIRE IS CLOSING IN…

"No sign of any Imperial Star Destroyers" said one of the rebel soldiers escorting Leia "we should be smooth sailing from here on" this wasn't like the Empire, not one bit, they didn't just give up when they wanted. Unless they were planning something else. As much as Leia liked to believe it, The Emperor wasn't that stupid. And neither was his apprentice. A man who goes by Darth Vader. A puppet mearly in Leia's eyes. But there was something else.

Something evil "We don't want any surprises" said Leia uncertain of herself. They were going to make it, and she was going to head back home to Tatooine and see her father and brother. She hadn't seen them in such a long time "they maybe cloaked" Leia warned "double check" the solider bowed and did as Leia wished

"Ma'am" said on of the other soldiers "a Star Destroyer. Behind us!"

"Are you sure?"

"Either my scanners are playing tricks on me, or that's definatly trouble"

"Prepare your troops" Leia said ever on the defence "this is not a drill" the soldier nodded and gestured for other troopers to follow him towards the landing deck "I have a job of my own" Leia said to herself and then slipped away before any of the soldiers noticed. At the docking area a shuddering rumble came across the entire ship. And the crew felt it as suddenly the entrence door to the docking area burst open in a scatter of sparks.

The Rebel Soldiers watched on in horror as millions upon millions of Stormtroopers poured in. Firing their blasters, the Rebel Soldiers tried to defend their ship but it was a pointless effort. The white clad Stormtroopers came out in droves and the Rebel forces found themselves quickly outnumbered. As the Rebel soldiers died. One last thought was on their mind. Where was their commanding officer? After all they had heard such rumours about him that they even had nightmares.

Finally the last Stormtrooper to enter the ship killed the last remaining officer and then a 30 year old human male stepped in. Quickly followed by a Mirialan female. The male was tall and dark haired, his gold eyes shone with a fiery hatred. He was wearing all black and carried a red Lightsaber.

Whilst the Mirialan female was the complete opposite. She was smaller than the male. Thin and slender she too had those same gold eyes and dark clothes. But something else was different, the way she had a calm demeanour whereas her master had a fiery hatred. "There's nothing here my lord" said the Seventh Sister.

Darth Vader then quickly let go of his Lightsaber and grunted "are you sure? The Rebels must have hidden the stolen Death Star plans, here"

"If the plans were here they would be long gone by now" the Seventh Sister focused her attention on Vader and drew her eyes on the necklace he was carrying in his pocket. An odd thing to be seen with. Either it was a memory from a distant past or something Vader didn't want to talk about.

However before she could ask what that necklace was about, her train of thought was broke by the sudden appearance of a Stormtrooper carrying a prisoner. None other than Leia Skywallker herself. Vader smiled at this and said "and to think my day couldn't get any better"

Leia cursed at Vader and Vader chuckled ignoring it. The Seventh Sister was impressed about this quality "Shall I do my work?"

Vader raised a hand shutting the Seventh Sister up "no. A prisoner like this needs to be taken care of in a better manner. Now tell me" he focused his attention on Leia "where have you hidden the Death Star plans?"

"Somewhere where you'll never find them" Leia snapped and at this Vader said nothing and he laughed evilly "something funny?"

"You have your father's sense of recklessness"

"You'll never find him"

"Oh" Vader said turning away from her "I think I will, as soon as you're my prisoner" he then turned to his Stormtrooper and said "Commander bring this prisoner aboard my ship, and when you're done with that. Tear this ship apart until you have found those plans. Oh and just so we're clear. Fail me again and I will kill you"

"Yes Lord Vader" said the frightened trooper and the Seventh Sister couldn't help but be impressed as Vader worked fear into his opponents. The Seventh Sister then watched as Vader left the ship and saw an escape pod flying out into the distant space. She sensed nothing aboard, so she dismissed it and followed Vader aboard the Star Destroyer….


	2. Chapter 2: Kalifa

Chapter 2: Kalifa

* * *

A 16 year old Togruta female stared at the sky above and wondered with wide eyed possibility if today this would be her chance. To finally do something for the Galaxy. The Empire's rule had gone too far in Kalifa's mind. Her mother wouldn't have any say in it for some reason. If nothing Kalifa was nothing like her mother Ahsoka Tano. Kalifa was free spirited and the kindest person you would ever meet.

All her friends on Tatooine had gone off to join the Rebellion. But some had stayed. Like Luke Skywalker. Son of Anakin Skywalker and Kalifa's next door neighbor. Ahsoka and Anakin litterly lived quite close to each other and it was surprising. "Kalifa!" Came teh familair voice of her mother and Kalifa sighed "what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked as Kalifa came in the room "you know it's not safe for you to be outside alone!"

And that was Ahsoka for her, overprotective and looking out for her. Even though Kalifa loved her mother, she just wished she would give her some space "I was just out" Kalifa sighed "seriously, mom. It's not like anyone's gonna attack me" at this Ahsoka put her hand's on her hips and frowned at her daughter. So much like her father. Ahsoka thought but this was more than that. "Hey listen" Kalifa said braking her train of thought "seeing as it's my birthday soon. I figured we could have that discussion again"

"What discussion?"

"You know the one I mean"

Unfortunatly Ahsoka did know the one Kalifa meant "Kalifa," Ahsoka sighed and she walked forward to her daughter "you do know that I love you"

"More than anything in the world"

"Except maybe your father" Ahsoka chuckled and Kalifa was surprised that her mother spoke of her father like that. She never mentioned him, his name who he was. It was just one of those rare occasions that she would mention him. "Anyway" Ahsoka said taking the mind of the subject "the discussion?"

"About me joining the Rebellion?"

Ahsoka's widened in both shock and surprise "the Rebellion?" Ahsoka said getting all seriously "Kalifa we have talked about this. And the answer" Kalifa's eyes widened in anticipation for what her mother was going to say "my defining answer. Is no" just what Kalifa thought her mother would say.

"But mom!"

"No" Ahsoka said stepping away from her daughter "I won't" she turned her back on Kalifa and Kalifa wondered what was going through her mother's head "Kalifa it's way too dangerous. And I can't loose you. Like I lost your father"

"My father was in the Rebellion?"

"Sort of" Ahsoka said happily "and that's all I'm saying" Ahsoka was then interrupted by a knocking sound on her door "we'll finish this later young lady" as Ahsoka walked off to answe the door. Kalifa sighed in frustration. She got angry and that was never a good thing for her. Kalifa was never angry. This had to be a first. No matter what her mother said. Kalifa was going to join the rebellion someday. She was going to get off this rock and fight the Empire. That was her destiny.

"Mom" Kalifa said but she was cut off by the sudden appearance of Anakin and Luke and the entrance to their home. Ahsoka looked at Kalifa as if saying something more but instead "it can wait" although she couldn't place it, whenever she saw Luke, Kalifa's heart skipped a beat.

"Anakin" Ahsoka said happy to see her old friend "Luke" she nodded at Skywalker's son and Luke nodded back "what brings you by?"

"Oh nothing much" Anakin said smiling "Luke was heading to the Tosche Station and was wondering if Kalifa would like to come along"

"Kalifa?"

"If you wouldn't mind" Anakin said smiling and Ahsoka didn't like this. Whenever Anakin stopped by and Kalifa and Luke went out, Anakin usually had some ulterior motive "besides." Anakin said "we need to talk"

Ahsoka couldn't think of anything to say so she eventually gave up and looked at Kalifa and Luke and new something more was happening between those two "alright" Ahsoka sighed "I suppose that's fine." She then looked at Kalifa "would you?"

"Definatly" Kalifa said taking hold of Luke's hand and smiling "so the Tosche station huh?"

"Just picking up some power converters for the Vaporaters"

"That's cool with me" Kalifa said leaving the room with Luke and heading outside. "Don't wait up" Kalifa called back and Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok" Ahsoka said shutting the door "what is it you want to talk about?"

"It's time Ahsoka" Anakin said seriously, and that was never good. When Anakin went serious, it usually meant things were bad "it's time she knew the truth" at this Ahsoka knew what Anakin was referring to, but Ahsoka didn't like this one bit.


	3. Chapter 3: Ahsoka and Anakin

Chapter 3: Ahsoka and Anakin

* * *

As Ahsoka studied Anakin's facial expression she could tell that she would not like the caonversation that was to follow and she would be right in thinking so. She wasn't going to handle this "Anakin" she sighed looking at a box which held so,etching of semtimentle value to her "you know I can't. Not after what happened

"You can't keep her hidden from her destiny"

"Her destiny?" Ahsoka scoffed "her destiny, is a lie" she looked away from her friend and started towards the box "I want to keep my daughter safe for as long as possible"

"Ahsoka you know what's going to happen"

"What?" Ahsoka said "what could possibly happen?"

"History repeating" Anakin said "I've sensed it already. Kalifa has too much of her father in her" Ahsoka pondered on what Anakin said, and denyied it. "Ahsoka. You keep her isolated. Her power"

"I know about her power"

"Which either way can be a good thing or a bad thing"

"Why can't Luke be the new hope for the Rebellion?" Ahsoka asked "after Leia. I always assumed" Anakin raised a hand at this shutting Ahsoka up. After Padme's death. Anakin was never the same, he was stuck raising two kids on his own. On his Ho,ep planet "I'm sorry," Ahsoka said "we've been through so much"

"Too much" Anakin agreed, his eyes then turned to the box on one of Ahsoka's tables "you know you should give her those. For her birthday"

"I'm thinking about it" Ahsoka smiled "I'm just not so sure that she's ready for the responsibility""

Anakin chuckled at this and said "knowing Kalifa? I'd say she's 100% ready" he then reached into his pocket and took out something, a holocron "when the time is right. Please show it to her" Ahsoka reluctantly took the relic from her past and then just as quick as it happened. A vision occurred. It showed Kalifa wielding a green Lightsaber much like her old one. But Ahsoka was certain that this was her own.

Then again time flashed and Ahsoka found herself in her worst nightmare. Facing what Alex had become. Darth Vader "why?" He asked her "why did you not join me?" Ahsoka looked into her husband's gold eyes with horror as she faced him yet again "look at what I have become!" Vader yelled "Ahsoka. Look at me!"

"No!" Ahsoka screamed and she threw the holocron on the ground. Anakin rushed towards her in aid and was worried about her condition. Ahsoka panted and looked away in terror "I can't" Ahsoka gasped "I just can't," she looked at Anakin in curiosity "Vader survived?"

Anakin said nothing and that confirmed Ahsoka's suspicious "what did you see?"

"Flashes mostly" Ahsoka said telling Anakin about her visions "scary flashes. Kalifa" she then looked at the box which contained her Lightsaber "wielding my Lightsaber, me" she shuddered at this "facing him. Facing Vader"

"Ahsoka"

"I know" Ahsoka said afraid for her and Kalifa's safety "I know it's only a vision, but Anakin. That's what he thought" Ahsoka didn't need to elaborate on this any further as visions were what drew Alex into the Dark side in the first place "he thought I was dying. Visions showed him that I would die giving birth to Kalifa"

"You've never told me this before"

"And I dreamt I would never have to" Ahsoka paused at this and wondered if what Anakin was trying to tell her was right "I was just so scared for him. I hoped i wouldn't have to tell anyone,"

"Yoda knew"

"Of course Yoda knew" Ahsoka said "but I still blame myself" she then tried to forget about whatnhadnhapoejed and tried to focus on the future, Kalifa and Luke would be getting back any time soon "fine" Ahsoka sighed giving up "first thing tomorrow. I promise" Anakin smiled and then sat down on one of the couches in the corner "if we're still here" Ahsoka muttered to herself frightened at the vision which had just came to her...


	4. Chapter 4: The Droid's

Chapter 4: The Droids

* * *

As Kalifa watched Luke walk, she couldn't help herself staring at him. It was like she and him shared the same common goal. The two had been best friends since childhood and Kalifa was developing something of a crush on him. And hoped their friendship would escalate into something more. "So?" Luke asked curiously braking Kalifa's train of thought "everything OK, between you and your mom?"

"Yes" Kalifa said nervously "why do you ask?" At this Luke simply chuckled.

"You know you're a terrible liar. Kalifa"

Kalifa said nothing and instead hit Luke on the elbow to which Luke laughed "that wasn't supposed to be funny" grinning herself she couldn't help admire how Luke was always able to handle a situation. As they reached the Tosche station it seemed like forever. "Tosche station" Kalifa said looking at the Aurabesh sign "huh. You think a market this big would be busier" she looked around and saw that only a handful of alien creatures were out buying supplies.

Instead of the usual clientele that Kalifa saw around the Tosche Station, she now saw Stormtroopers. Going about their daily business, ignoring her and Luke as she entered the market. One of the aliens a Lasaat came up to them and said "psst, do you wanna buy any death sticks?"

"No thanks" Luke said ushering away the Lasaat before he could cause any trouble. "Come on" Luke said taking hold of Kalifa's hand "let's just get the power converters and get out of here," Kalifa smiled at this and walked with Luke until they reached the store that sold power converters.

"Kalifa" said the store owner. A species that Kaifa did not recognise but who was on good terms with her "and Skywalker's boy" he chuckled at this "what brings you by today?"

"Hey there" Kalifa said happily "Tseebo. We just need some power converters if you have any"

"You know what?" Said Tseebo in reply "I think I may have some in the back" he gestured for them to follow him and Kalifa and Luke followed him into the back "I think they are here somewhere"

"Thanks Tseebo" Kalifa said as she entered the back of the store. There were thousands of gadgets and gears cluttered around Tseebo's store, but none that took Kalifa's fancy. Being a friend of his, Tseebo often gave Kalifa free stuff, to help her andnAhsoka round the home. If it weren't for Tseebo, Kalifa and Ahsoka wouldn't have a home to live in. As she browsed Tseebo's many items. Her eyes came across two Droid's.

A gold protocol droid C series and a blue and white R2 unit. "Never seen you guys here" Kalifa muttered to herself. She looked to where Luke was but forget that Luke was with Tseebo looking for power converters "Hey!" She called "Tseebo, these Droid's, since when did you have them?"

"Oh"" Tseebo called back "since about a couple of days ago. Found em in a escape pod. Don't really have much use for a protocol droid or an R2 unit. You know what? I'll throw those in with the power converters. Might be helpful for you and your mother" at this Kalifa smiled and looked at the droid's more closely.

"That's odd" Kalifa said out loud voicing her thoughts "you two seem familiar" she was about to touch one when two Stormtroopers entered the shop. And this was not good news. They had spotted her and Kalifa wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"Those droid's are the property of the Empire!" Said the first Stormtrooper "don't even think about it"

"Hah" Kalifa said "you're too late, I've already bought them" she then backed away slowly, her mother had taught her self defence, but she wished she had an actual weapon. "What are pawns of the Empire doing here anyway?"

"That's classified information, little girl"

OK, that did it, Kalifa hated being called that, even by Stormtroopers "you boys really shouldn't have said that" the Stormtroopers laughed and ignored Kalifa instead going to collect the Droid's. Quickly Kalifa stopped them by using an energy she never thought she had possessed. "Whoa!" She said as she looked at her hands. The two Stormtroopers had been flung across the room just as Luke and Tseebo came back with the power converters "Long story" she said nervously "come on" she took hold of Luke's hand just as Luke left some credit's on Tseebo's counter.

Kalifa then took the droid's with her and ran out of the shop, just as the Stormtroopers called for reinforcements...


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Rescue

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Rescue

* * *

As the Stormtroopers reinforcements advanced on Kalifa, all she could think to do was grab the two Droid's and make a run for it, but she probably figured that she would make it a few feet before she got shot by blasters. "Who are you?" One of the troopers questioned, it was an odd to see a young girl such as Kalifa demonstrate such a power, as to what they had witnessed the Stormtroopers were left confused. But she was just a young girl. Hardly a threat to them. More of a curiosity. "Look" said one of the Stormtroopers "just give us the R2 unit and we'll let this whole thing pass" the trooper holstered his blaster and Kalifa stared at him in awe.

Stormtroopers never spared their victims. Never. These must be recruits Kalifa thought, she looked back at the White amd blue R2 unit and wondered what was so important "if he's that important" Kalifa pondered but then she made the right discision. "No" she held onto the two Droid's tightly and the troopers raised their blasters. Kalifa closed her eyes and readied herself for the blaster fire.

But when none came she found herself surprised to see her mother standing there in Tseebo's shop. Bending down and waving her hand at each of the troopers. Kalifa couldn't quite make out what her mother was saying, but it sounded soft and kind. Kalifa caught a quick glimpse of Ahsoka pocketing something that looked like an impossible weapon "Mom?" Kalifa said questenlingly unsure if this was a dream "what's? How?" She found herself stunned and unable to get her own question. How had Ahsoka gotten here so quickly?

"You and Luke were gone for quite a while" Ahsoka said explaining herself to her daughter "I got worried and asked Anakin for to borrow his speeder" she chuckled at this "I drove the speeder as fast as I could and here I am, finding Stormtroopers raising their weapons at an innocent girl." She paused and looked directly at Kalifa and Kalifa knew she would be grounded for the rest of her life "honestly." Ahsoka sighed "do you realise how far I've gone to protect you?"

"Protect... Protect me?" Kalifa stammered "Mom? What's going on?"

Ahsoka stopped and suddenly turned to face Kalifa "they'll be coming round any minute." She was of course referring to the unconscious troopers "fetch Luke and come with me. It's time I told you something I've been keeping a secret for a long while." Kalifa wondered if her mother had gone insane or she probably was. "What I'm going to tell you will change your life and not for the better" Ahsoka was already heading out the door when Tseebo and Luke came out of the back. Kalifa was never so relieved to see her friend. She hugged Luke and almost made him drop the power converters.

"Kalifa?" A stunned Luke said as soon as he saw the unconscious troopers he was about to ask but Ahsoka cut him off.

"Long story, I'll explain it to you as soon as we get home"

"Yes ma'am" Luke said nervously, Kalifa's mom was something to deal with. Whilst she liked Luke, Skywalker didn't think much of Ahsoka. In fact Luke thought that Ahsoka was pretty scary and seeing what she had done to those troopers. Well Luke made a mental note never to get on Ahsoka's bad side. Ever.

"What's going on?" Asked a curious Tseebo.

Kalifa looked nervously at Tseebo and then back at Ahsoka who held out a hand for her to take "as my mom said. Long story. Don't worry I'm sure we'll help with the damages" she looked at Ahsoka who smiled at her with a nervous smile. Indicating that Kalifa wouldn't be able to repay her friend back.

"Get the Droid's" Ahsoka ordered Luke and Luke did so. "Let's go" Ahsoka said and Kalifa took Ahsoka's hand unaware of the danger that she was about to face when her mother told her the Truth...


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

* * *

As soon as Ahsoka, Kalifa and Luke got home they found Anakin sitting in one of Ahsoka's couches waiting for them to come in. Anakin was reading a novel kindly minding his own business and then when Ahsoka, Luke and Kalifa came in he looked up from his reading and smiled "everything turn out OK?" He asked out of curiosity as he watched a frantic Ahsoka lock the doors.

What was happening with her mom? Kalifa thought, why was she acting this way? "Mom's gone crazy" Kalifa said voicing her own thoughts "I have no idea what's going on. She saved me and Luke from a bunch of Stormtroopers back in Tseebo's shop" she pointed to the two Droid's that were now in the corner "And somehow these two droid's are connected" when Anakin looked at R2D2 and C-3PO he studied them and looked as though he recognised them.

"Where did you get these Droid's?"

"I told you Tseebo's shop." Kalifa explained tired of what went on unexplained to her, she sighed and placed her hands on her hips "will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah me too" Luke interjected and Kalifa smiled at him blushing a but. Grateful at having her friend backing her up. They then focused they're attention on Ahsoka who was now picking up a dusty box and setting it down on a table. "What is?" Luke asked nervously and Anakin smiled.

"She's finally giving in" Anakin muttered to himself but he figured Ahsoka had probably heard that, he saw her shoot him a glare and that was scary enough. After glancing at Ahsoka, Anakin then turned his attention on Luke and Kalifa, the two teenagers were clearly confused at what was going on and Anakin felt sorry for them "you two might wanna sit down for this" Anakin advised and they did.

Sitting next to each other Kalifa took Luke's hand and watched Ahsoka open the box fascinated to see what was inside it. "I've been keeping this a a secret for a long time" Ahsoka said finally facing her daughter in a new light "I prayed you would never have to find out." She sighed "I suppose that it's too late now"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Me and Anakin" Ahsoka said bracing herself for the impact that this revelation would have on Kalifa "both agreed that when the time is right. We would tell you two everything." She took a deep breath and said quietly to herself "I can do this" she then moved the box forward and Kalifa and Luke peered inside to see what they weren't expecting. Three very old and very ancient weapons. Lightsabers. Weapons of the Old Republic's Jedi Order.

"No" Kalifa gasped looking up and seeing her mother in a new light.

"Way" Luke finished Kalifa's sentance for her. They looked at the weapons one more time and then back at their individual parents. "you?" Luke said pointing at Anakin. Kalifa did the same with her mother.

"And you?" She gasped and Ahsoka nodded sadly "were... Were" she found herself unable to finish the sentence. But fortunately for her she didn't have to as Ahsoka finished for her.

"Jedi" Ahsoka said "of the old order. Survivors of Order 66." Ok that was cool. Kalifa thought in her mind. And this explained why her mother was so skilled at keeping her safe "Those weapons. Those Lightsabers. They belonged to us." She looked at Anakin and smiled "in the old days, Anakin, I and your father" she looked at Kalifa "were skilled in the ways of the Force"

"What's the Force?" Asked a curious Kalfia "I thought the Jedi were a legend"

Ahsoka smiled at this and said softly "there's a always a bit of truth in legends. And to answe you're second question. The Force is what gives a Jedi his or her power. It surrounds us and binds the Galaxy together. It's an amazing power Kalifa. One that can be used for great good. And great evil" Ahsoka closed her eyes and remembered Darth Vader. She then quickly opened her eyes and explained further "both you and Luke possess this power. In some ways you do not yet know"

"And it's time that we train you" Anakin said standing up "teach you the ways of the Force. Teach you both to become Jedi" Kalifa and Luke stared in awe at their parents looking at them in a new light. And then Anaakin walked towards R2D2 and C-3PO and said "let's find out what's so curious about these droids"


	7. Chapter 7: Vader Finds Out

Chapter 7: Vader Finds Out

* * *

Darth Vader was mediating, a rare tool in which he used to relax and contemplate his thoughts, it was during this time he did not wish to be disturbed by anyone especially his apprentice The Seventh Sister who had some distressing news for the Dark Lord, it concerned an incident on Tatooine involving a young Togruta girl and some Stormtroopers fighting over very important droid's. Although she didn't want to disturb Vader, the Seventh Sister did so anyway.

His eyes opened sensing her presence and he quickly stood up "you better have a good reason for disturbing my meditation" Vader walked closely towards the Seventh Sister and stared her down "you know what the punishment is for disturbing me" at this the Seventh Sister gulped and nodded. Vader sighed and the Seventh Sister wondered what caused him to do this "I am feeling generous though today. Tell me your news"

And so the Seventh Sister did not leaving out a single detail of the story out, Vader was a good listener until she mentioned the young Togruta girl, "Lord Vader?" She stammered rather nervously as Vader used the force and brought her straight towards her "did I do something wrong?"

"A Togruta?" Vader asked "a young Togruta female?"

"Yes" The Seventh Sister replied, not knowing why Vader was so agitated at the mention of the Togruta in question "why is that so important my lord?"

Suddenly Vader calmed himself down and let her go "it" he stammered nervously "it's not important at all, but your theory is correct. The droid's are important. Which is why I am giving you this task." Vader paused and carried on "go to Tatooine, bring me the droid's and the girl. Alive if you can, so I can question her"

"But?" The Seventh Sister stammered but she could already see the rage forming in her master, he had already started to take his Lightsaber from his pockets and that was never a good sign "yes my lord" she bowed respectfully at him so as not to bring ether self any harm.

"Alive" Vader repeated "if you can Seventh Sister. There is something I wish to know" and with that Vader turned his back on the Seventh Sister and said "go, leave me to my peace" when the room was empty Vader contemplated his own theory. He had his own reasons on why he wanted to question this girl, this strange girl from Tatooine who seemeingly possessed the Force. Ahsoka's daughter was alive. At this Vader smiled, but then he felt something slide down his face.

With his hand he reached for the substance and in his hand he found a tear, which was rare for him and that was not good. A tear signalled a pull. To the light, almost immeadiatly Vader crushed the tear as he thought of memories long forgotten, he let the rage in his head boil up and let it out by igniting his Lightsaber and destroying almost half his study, until he spoke one word which calmed him down "Ahsoka" Vader then let out an inhuman growl and continued his mediation...


	8. Chapter 8: The Message

Chapter 8: The Message

* * *

When Anakin turned on the gold protocol droid he almost immeadiatly came to life "oh" he said in a shock voice "blasters! Well really out of all the missions" suddenly the Droid looked at his surroundings and realised he wasn't where he thought he was "oh my, did I say that out loud?" Kalifa wasn't sure why but this Droid amused her, Ahsoka and Anakin however seemed to recognise the Droid almost instantly "my name is" the Droid was about to introduce himself but was stopped by Anakin.

"C-3PO" he was saying this as to introduce the droid to Kalifa and Luke, Kalifa and Luke nodded and stared at C-3Po although they had never met the droid, they were familair of his reputation in the Skywalker family, "hello old friend" Anakin said and it took a while for the Droid to recognise his maker.

"Oh! Oh the maker, Master Skywalker how good it is to see you again" 3PO shook his hand to which Anakin smiled happily. 3PO then focused his attention on the two young life forms next to him, a Togruta girl of the age of 16 and a human male who was the same age. "Kalifa Tano, Luke Skywalker I presume?"

"Y-Yes" Kalifa stammered rather nervously she hadn't met a droid before today and wondered why this one so important. "Nice to meet you" Ahsoka looked on at Kalifa impressed at how well she was handling all this. She had told her daughter most of the truth and that was what she needed to know. She couldn't bare the thought of Kalifa learning the truth about her father. What that would do to her.

"If you excuse me" C-3PO said interrupting Ahsoka's train of thought "but if I might inquire you to turn on my counterpart R2D2 there, he has a very important message for you General Skywalker"

"General?" Kalifa said stunned and she looked at Luke who was just as surprised as he was "you two fought in the Clone Wars?" She directed this at Ahsoka who smiled although rather rulactantly. Confirming Kalifa's suspicions. She stumbled back as if she were about to faint "I'm feeling a little" she said weakly. Ahsoka caught her just as she was about to faint.

"Don't worry my daughter" she whispered like she used to do when Kalifa was a child. But she wasn't a child anymore "you'll get used to this" she smiled and stroked her daughter's head she looked at Anakin and Luke and said "carry on without me, I'll put Kalifa to bed"

Anakin nodded and proceeded with switching on R2 who came to life a lot quicker then C-3PO, R2 let out a series of quick bleeps before focusing his attention on Anakin "it's alright R2, you've arrived" 3PO said trying to reassure nuisance friend "play them the message Mistress Leia recorded for Master Skywalker"

R2 did so and the hologram switched on "I feel like Kalifa should be here for this" Luke said but Anakin didn't take any notice "we can show it to her after" At this Anakin nodded and smiled at his son. The hologram of Leia played almost instantly

"Father, years ago you helped serve in the Clone Wars helping my mither restore balance back to the Galaxy, but" Leia sighed as if defeated "I fear the Empire has gone to far, recently a rag tag team of rebels have captured plans for what is believed to be the Empire's most dangerous weapon yet. The Death Star. Of which the plans are being stored in this R2 unit. I fear the Empire may behind us every step of the way. Please help me" Leia paused and carried on "you must go to the Alderaan system and deliver these plans to my uncle. Please help me father. you're my only hope"

And with that the message disappeared leaving Anakin and Luke to think about their discision.

* * *

When Kalifa awoke she found herself in her bed, her mother watching over her protectively, now that Kalifa knew the truth about Ahsoka she didn't hate her for what she was trying to do. Ahsoka had been a Jedi, and the Empire most notably Darth Vader hunted Jedi. Kalifa wasn't aware of any Jedi who survived the Great Jedi Purge until her mother and Anakin had told her the Truth.

"You're awake" Ahsoka said happily whenever she saw her daughter sleeping, Ahsoka constantly worried about her. About her future, about how her child had been set a destiny when she was only so young. Ahsoka smiled at this and Kalifa asked in curiosity.

"What?"

Ahsoka was caught off guard "I've just" she chuckled "been thinking." She placed a hand on her daughter's cheek and smiled "about how you've grown. I keep thinking, what if something happens to you? What if you're caught and my whole world turns upside down." She stopped and said "I used to think your father was my world. But after he was killed" she stopped at the mention of this.

"You never talk about my father" Kalifa said after Ahsoka had let go of her "what" she was dreading the answer to this "what happened to him?"

Ahsoka decided that in that instant this would be the only lie she would tell her daughter "Kalifa, you have to believe that when I talk about your father, it's not a pleasant story" she sighed and said "but" she smiled and Kalifa smiled back "because of how fast you've grown I think this is the time to tell the truth"

"Tell me"

Ahsoka sighed one more time and began in her mind what was a half truth "your father and I were very much in love. And as you may know it's a forbidden for a Jedi to form an attachment, but he was" she smiled at this "an exception to that rule. He was a wonderful man Kalifa and I think you would have got on with him well. But, our love ended rather tragically" she paused and took a deep breath remembering the awful day "I was pregnant with you at the time. I watched as he was murdered by a young Sith Lord who went by the name of Darth Vader"

Kalifa winced recognising the name "you knew Vader?"

"No" Ahsoka said "not at the time. But your father did, before he turned Vader was a good friend of his"

"Vader killed my dad?"

Ahsoka could see Kalifa's heart breaking, she knew this lie was braking her, but at least this gave her something to fight for "yes" Ahsoka took her hand comfortingly "your father was a good man Kalifa and Vader struck him down because of that"

"What was his name? My dad?"

Ahsoka smiled at this and said "his name was Alex and he was the bravest Jedi I ever knew" suddenly a tear streaked down Ahsoka's face without even knowing and then she hugged Kalifa. When she let go, Anakin, Luke, C-3PO and R2-D2 had entered the room

"What?" Kalifa said nervously "is something wrong?"

"Oh you have no idea" Luke said happily giving Kaifa a smile which made Ahsoka happy for the two of them. But the look on Anakin's face said otherwise. He stared at Ahsoka and said

"We need to talk"


	9. Chapter 9: The Seventh Sister Attacks

Chapter 9: The Seventh Sister Attacks

* * *

As Ahsoka and Kalifa watched the message from Leia play out, Kalifa couldn't actually believe that this was happening, her mother was finally telling her the truth and all it took was two droid's. "Help me, father" the hologram of Leia said "you're my only hope" the Hologram image vanished as the message finished. Ahsoka looked at Luke then at Anakin.

"Ok" Ahsoka said finally speaking after what seemed like hours "that doesn't sound good" she looked towards the R2 unit and frowned "we've got to get the plans to the rebellion" she sighed and looked at Kalifa and smiled "I can't believe I'm saying this, but" Kalifa looked at Ahsoka shocked that she was actually saying this "Kalifa, I give you my permission to help the Rebels"

"Ok" Kalifa said smiling "who are you and what have you done with my mom?"

"Kalifa" Ahsoka said seriously which shut Kalifa up, she didn't want to mess this up. Suddenly she then went blank as she stared off into the distance. Ahsoka was weird like that. But now that Kalifa understood the truth about her mother she knew why. She must be getting a message from the Force. And it wasn't good news.

"Mom?" Kalifa asked nervously getting out of her bed and going straight to Ahsoka "what's wrong?" Ahsoka didn't answer and Kalifa knew whatever it was her mom was sensing must be bad. Anakin went by her side and knew what was wrong with her "is everything OK?"

Ahsoka suddenly snapped back into consciousness when she heard footsteps "we need to run" Ahsoka said and the group all stared at her "Now!" Ahsoka yelled and that was that. With nothing said, Kalifa picked up the Lightsabers from the desk and brought the droid's with her.

They were almost at the exit to the house when suddenly the familiar hum of a Lightsaber ignited to life "So" said a dark female voice "the rumours are true" Ahsoka turned around and saw a Mirialan female dressed in dark black clothes enter her household "what a quant little house you have" she studied her surroundings as she focused her attention on Ahsoka and the young Togrtuta female.

The Seventh Sister chuckled at the sight of her "Ahsoka Tano" the Seventh Sister said her name like it was poison "Lord Vader will be very pleased to know you are alive and well"

"Kalifa" Ahsoka said through gritted teeth, "take Luke, Anakin and the Droid's. And run" Kalifa had no idea what was happening as she focused on the Inqusitor who now held her red Lightsaber straight at her so only assumed this was bad very bad "don't argue, go I'll follow"

"But mom?" Kalifa said as Ahsoka interrupted her.

"Go!" Ahsoka snapped and Kalifa followed her mother's orders. The Seventh Sister watched as she let the girl go, she had no intention of harming a young child but Ahsoka Tano, oh she definatly wanted a few words with her "what are you doing in my house!" Ahsoka demanded when she made sure Kalifa had gone.

"I'd thoughtni'd check in on the family" The Seventh Sister chuckled "what a nice little girl you have." She laughed evil and walked closer to Ahsoka "Yes" she sighed "Lord Vader will be very pleased"

"Belive me" Ahsoka snarled "I have no intention of going back to that monster!"

"Did I say you had a choice?" The Seventh Sister asked but there was no need for talking as she ignited her Lightsaber and charged, Ahsoka had just enough time to use the force to get her own Lightsaber and clashed with the Seventh Sister "this" The Seventh Sister chuckled "is going to be very interesting" and they began their duel


	10. Chapter 10: On the Run

Chapter 10: On the Run

* * *

Kalifa stopped suddenly as she was nearing Anakin and Luke, suddenly Luke rushed towards Kalifa when he saw her worried expression "Kali?" Luke asked using a favourite nickname "is everything ok?" When Kalifa didn't answer she gave him a stern look "she told us to run!'

"I know that Luke!" Kalifa snapped she looked back in the direction she came "I feel like I have to help her!" Luke sighed in expaseration and when he tried to take Kalifa's hand she jerked away and walked slowly away from him "I'm sorry" she said really meaning it "I'll catch up with you as soon as I know my mother is ok!"t Even though his mission was keeping Kalifa safe part of that included Ahsoka, so he let Kalifa go.

When he rushed back to Anakin his father gave him a worried look "where's Kali?"

"Kalifa's saving her mother," Luke replied sternly he looked at the Droid's and then back at his father "come on we need to go, she'll catch up" understanding his son, Anakin nodded taking Luke's hand as he did so, then they ran , the Droid's not far behind them.

When Kalifa arrived back at her house she could her the sound of Lightsabers clashing against each other, although she couldn't place it she felt the sensation suddenly familiar. She tried to peek inside the house and saw that the fight wasn't going well for her mother. Ahsoka was a Jedi and a skilled warrior. But the Inquisitor who had invaded her home was the far better opponent. Ahsoka's emotions for Kalifa clouded her thoughts.

And that was not good. Kalifa was safe, Kalifa was fine, she was with Anakin, and that was all that had mattered if she was going to be captured, well better be her then her daughter. Suddenly the Seventh Sister stopped the duel and smiled. "It appears we're not alone"

No, Ahsoka thought and she looked outside the window and saw the familair face of her daughter watching her in horror "No" Ahsoka said voicing her own thoughts, that was a mistake and the Seventh Sister seised her chance, she used the Force which knocked Ahsoka off her feet.

"Mom!" Kalifa screamed frightened for Ahsoka. When the Seventh Sister heard this all she could do was smile and laugh.

"You should be lucky girl."

"Leave," Ahsoka growled "my daughter alone you witch!" She then used the Force on the Seventh Sister which flung her back and knocked her unconscious. Ahsoka then lowered her guard which was she felt the right thing to do, she rushed towards where Kalifa was and snapped "I told you to run!"

"But Mom!"

"No , I won't hear any of it. Kalifa you're old enough to do this on your own. I have to face him" as mother and daughter faced each other a silent understanding passed between them "I have to face Vader and make him pay for killing your father"

"Mom" Kalifa cried but she was too late Ahsoka sensed something behind her and turned around. Tears were forming on the sixteen year olds face and she couldn't help it, Kalifa watched in horror as Ahsoka had a taste of her own medicine and was knocked unconscious by the Seventh Sister "No!" Kalifa screamed.

Ahsoka's Lightsabers rolled out of her hands as Kalifa watched helplessly, and the Seventh Sister kneeled over Ahsoka's unconscious body "Lord Vader will be very pleased to see you" she whispered in Ahsoka's ear, she turned her attention to her Lightsabers but suddenly they moved away from her as Kalifa used the Force and they shot right into her hand.

The Seventh Sister walked towards Kalifa and looked at her with those gold evil eyes "you" Kalifa growled as she stared at the Seventh Sister "will pay for this"

"Hah" the Seventh Sister chuckled "my dear girl you have no idea what's going on. Play with those toys if you must. I have a more serious matter to attend to" she looked at Ahsoka's unconscious body "you are very lucky that I am sparing you, you see Ahsoka and Lord Vader have unfinished business. And I have to see it"

"Well good look with that" Kalifa said and she activated her Lightsaber and gave the Seventh Sister a scar across her left eye, the Seventh Sister screamed in agony and left Kalifa alone, to run back to Anakin and Luke.

The Seventh Sisiter clutched her eye in pain and focused her attention on Ahsoka "Forget about the girl. You are the most important prize" the Seventh Sister then took hold of Ahsoka's body and walked out of the home.

It took Kalifa two hours to find Luke , Anakin Droid's and when she did, she couldn't stop crying "my mom" she gasped and Anakin understood.

"Kalifa I promise, we will get her back"

"No" Kalifa said "it has to be me. And me alone" she looked at Luke who nodded, she looked over at the cliffs edge and saw Mos Espa Spaceport, then back at Anakin "I wanna rescue my Mom and learn the ways of the force to be a Jedi just like her"

"Me too" said Luke and at that Anakin smiled glad that they both wanted to become Jedi.

"Let's go then" he then stared at Mos Espa and warned "be careful you two, this place is a wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Kalifa and Luke nodded as they headed to Mos Espa...


	11. Chapter 11: Vader and Ahsoka

Chapter 11: Vader and Ahsoka

* * *

As Vader watched the endless debate between the Grand Moffs and Admirals discussing what they should do now that the Death Star Plans were lost, he thought about the Seventh Sister and the mission that he had assigned her. The mission to bring the Togruta female to him, his daughter alive. "Lord Vader?" Asked one of the Grand Moffs "do you honestly think the Rebels will plan an assault?"

"Let them come" chuckled an admiral "we have the ultimate power in the universe. Nothing can stop this Superweapon" the Moff scowled at the admiral and they began arguing, only one grand Moff wasn't paying attention and that was Tarkin, the person who was in charge of the Death Star. And in turn Lord Vader himself. Ever since his recent failure to acquire the plans, the Emperor had assigned him to watch over Vader as he was a loose cannon.

"If I might interrupt" Vader said and the two people looked at him "need I remind you that the ultimate power in the universe is nit this weapon. It is the Force, and I will show you it's power just in case you have forgotten"

"Don't try to-" the Grand admiral tried to say but he was cut off by the Force Choke that Vader was currently using. The Moff smiled at this as he watched his opponent struggle to breath as he was in Vader's grasp.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing" Lord Vader growled and Tarkin scowled at Vader and said

"Enough, Vader release him"

Vader did so let the admiral go. "Lord Vader?" One of the Stormtroopers came into the room and eveyone focused their attention on the single trooper, who suddenly became quite nervous "um" he looked at eveyone who was seated at the table and then at Vader who sighed and said

"I'm sorry but I have to go" he stood up from his seat and then followed the Stormtrooper into a private room, "this"'Vader growled at the frightened Trooper "had best be worth my time"

The trooper was about to speak then a newcomer had entered the room "oh it will be" Vader turned around to find that the Seventh Sister was back from her mission, with a newly acquired scar. Vader smiled evilly as he saw her and the prisoner "it definatly will be" the Seventh Sister then kicked the Togruta forward and Vader focused his gold eyes on none other than his wife. Ahsoka Tano, alive and well.

"Leave us" Vader ordered the Seventh Sister as he focused his attention on Ahsoka. So the Emperor had lied to him as he expected. Ahsoka was alive, he had not killed her. Ahsoka wasn't looking at him, though. She looking down at the ground as if she didn't want to face him.

"But" The Seventh Sister stammered "Lord Vader?"

"Now" Vader growled and the Seventh Sister scowled at him and Ahsoka as she and the Trooper left the room. Vader walked forward to face Ahsoka who looked up at him for the first time "so" he said after a while "you are alive"

"Is that all you can say?" Ahsoka asked standing up to face Vader, who in turn got her out of her shackles "Alex" she was about to say more but Vader cut her off.

"That is not my name"

"The Emperor may make you Belive that" Ahsoka said sadly looking away from her husband "but you are still Alex to me." She then looked at her hands in surprise. "You're not going to keep me prisoner?"

"If you behave" Vader said nit facing her "you are a very special guest" he then looked her in the eye "I so look forward to talking about our daughter" Ahsoka looked away from Vader at the mention of Kalifa and wondered if she was still alive...


	12. Chapter 12: The Cantina

Chapter 12: The Cantina

* * *

Kalifa was plotting her plan to rescue Ahsoka as they pulled into Mos Espa Spaceport, however they were stopped by three different Stormtroopers as they drove in on their speeder. It was at this point that Kalifa realised that everything now depended on Anakin as she never dealt with Stormtroopers. She hated the Empire and everything they stood for, even more so now as they currently had her mother in captivity.

Kalifa and Luke kept their hoods low as not to be spotted by the Imperial troopers as one of them asked "how long have you had these droid's?" The trooper looked at her inquisitively and then back at R2 and C3PO, Kalifa was lucky enough that she didn't have to answer that question.

"We've had them for about" Anakin said talking to the first Stormtrooper "three or four seasons" at this Kalifa smiled at Anakin who then winked at her. "You know they are up for sale if you want them" The Stormtrooper then turned in Kalifa's direction and stared at her. Kalifa hated it when people did that, not many people had seen Togruta's nowadays. She always felt like she was being judged when people did that.

"Could we see your identification?" Asked the Second trooper who snapped his comrade out of his stupor. It was at this that Anakin did a nit so subtle hand gesture and said calmly

"You don't need to see our identification" suddenly all of the Troopers stared at him as Anakin smiled at Kalifa, it took a few seconds and the First Trooper replied.

"we don't need to see your identification"

"These are not the droid's you are looking for"

"These are not the droid's we're looking for,"

"Move along" Anakin said waving his hand again and again the Trooper repeated his words and they moved along. About an hour later the trio and the droid's found themselves facing a nearby cantina were they could hear music coming from it.

Kalifa was amazed at how they could get past those troopers "how?" She gasped half out of shock and surprise "how did you do that?" At this Anakin chuckled and walked forward to her.

"Yeah" Luke said looking at his father in a new sense of appricaition "how, I thought we were dead when we reached those troopers"

"Well you see the Force has a strong influence on the weak minded" he then looked at the Cantina and said "come along before we get into any more trouble, I suspect we have already been spotted." He looked at Kalifa and said "we must be cautious" Kalifa nodded in agreement and they all entered the Cantina.

The surroundings changed almost instantly as various alien races walked about their daily lives, Kalfia thehe stared at the bar want a drink desperately "why don't you guys go find us a pilot" at this Anakin nodded and he took Luke with him as Kalifa got a seat at the bar. She sighed in relief as she sat down thinking about the day she had had. This one was going to be one that she remembered forever.

"What are you having?" The bartender asked her.

"Um" Kalfia said which broke her train of thought, she then pointed at the nearest drink available not even bothering to know what it was "that please" at this the bartender nodded and gave it to her. She then sat in silence as she drank, listening to the lively music, enjoying the moment on her birthday.

Unfortenatly this was interrupted by someone who tapped her on the shoulder, she turned round and faced a Bizzaro looking alien who looked like he came from the Hoth system. He didn't look very friendly, Kalifa ignored him but then the alien's friend tapped her on the shoulder and translated for her "he doesn't like you"

"I'm sorry, could you please let me enjoy my drink?" She said and then looked at the drink she had ordered, but couldn't get a chance to drink as she was interrupted again.

"I don't like you either" said the alien's friend which made Kalifa really angry. "You best watch yourself Missy, we're wanted men, do you know I have the death sentance on at least Twelve systems?"

"Ok already, I'll be careful" she turned around and whispered to herself "idiot" she tried to drink but was suddenly caught off guard and pulled straight towards the alien

"You'll be dead" the guy pulled out a blaster and Kalifa was actually shocked which made her spill her drink, she tried to reach for her Lightsaber but luckilly she didn't have to as Anakin saved the day by cutting the guys limb off which spilled blood all over the floor. This caused the music to stop suddenly but only for a moment as everyone went back to their business, not looking to pick a fight with Anakin.

Kalifa gasped in shock at this and smiled grateful by the save "thanks" she coughed and then Anakin switched off his blue Lightsaber and nodded disapproving of her "hey" Kalifa said "when we rescue my mother. Please don't tell her about that"

"You'll never hear the end of it" Anakin agreed and he took hold of her hand "come on I have found a pilot who may help us with our little problem" at this Kalifa smiled and gladly went with Anakin to meet their new help...


	13. Chapter 13: A Long Awaited Reunion

Chapter 13: A Long Awaited Reunion

* * *

As Ahsoka faced Vader whose back was turned, she couldn't help but think of the man she once knew and loved, when he spoke it was like something had pierced her heart. "Stop" Vader said as if reading Ahsoka's own thoughts "I know what you think of me," he turned round and looked her in the eyes, although Ahsoka couldn't face her former husband "that I'm a monster for betraying you" he continued "betraying our daughter." When Ahsoka's eyes opened end wide Vader smiled coldly at her "yes," he chuckled "I know about her. Ever since I found out you were still alive"

"Then you should know," Ahsoka growled "never to lay a hand on her" at this Vader chuckled and Ahsoka wondered what her former husband was up to "what?" She asked curiously "what's so funny?"

"You think me that evil?"

"The Emperor has made you this way" Ahsoka said "so, yes" she paused unable to think of a way to finish her send taco and Vader used this emotion to his advantage "if there's any shred of decency within you. Do not harm Kalifa"

"Kalifa" Vader repeated and Ahsoka regretted saying her daughter's name "so that is her name" Ahsoka nodded and Vader walked away from her "come" he said turning his head "I wish to talk more about her" at this Ahsoka didn't know what to say "this is after all" Vader said chuckling "our long awaited reunion"

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked as she was led out of the room they were just in. The corridor of the Star Destroyer was just as she remembered and she watched some Stormtroopers go about their daily lives. Vader didn't answer her and this worried her. It wasn't like him to keep secrets from her.

As Alex, Vader told her everything what was going on his mind, and all the questions he had, this was most unsettling. They finally reached a room in what looked like Vader's private quarters, it wasn't much, just a room in which he could gather his thoughts together. There was a bed in the corner in which he could sleep and a table and chairs.

Vader gestured to one of these chairs and said "sit down" Ahsoka figured she didn't have a choice she took one of the nearby seats, and wondered what Vader had in mind for her, suddenly the door to the quarters opened and a droid walked inside carrying what looked like a glass of wine. Vader accepted it and sat down himself. Once the droid had left the room Vader placed the second glas on the table and Ahsoka took it. "You must be thirsty"

"It's not poisoned is it?" Ahsoka asked curiously as she studied the contents of the glass.

"Now why on earth would I do that?"

"Considering the last time you tried to kill me, I figured I'd better watch my back"

"ha" Vader chuckled "that is true," he took a sip of the wine and said "so tell me, how is Kalifa, have you been training her well?" At this Ahsoka was completly stunned and at a loss for words. She didn't want Vader to know about her daughter "I trust you have kept her safe. No doubt she will try to rescue you"

"That is my daughter" Ahsoka said with emphasis on the word My "even though I told her not to"

"Ahsoka" Vader said "I don't wish you to think that I am holding you prisoner. More like a guest of honor. No catches. Maybe except one. That is if you'll agree"

"depends on the offer," Ahsoka said finally taking a sip of the drink, and she had to admit, the taste was great. The way she liked it, although she still didn't completly trust her husband at all...


	14. Chapter 14: Han Shoots First

Chapter 14: Han Shoots First

* * *

The pilot wasn't at all what Kalifa was expecting, in fact it was the copilot she found all the more interesting "Kalifa" Anakin said translating the Wookie's language "this is Chewbacca, he's first mate on a ship that might just meet our requirements" Chewbacca? That name felt familair to her. She had heard her mother speak about him sometimes and wondered if Chewie knew about Ahsoka.

"Are you Ok?" Luke asked when he noticed her facial expression. Anakin also noticed this to and was immediately worried for her. She hated that, after that scuffle with the Hothian, Kalifa hoped that Anakin would look out for her more, and he was, only now it was all the time and it was starting become annoying "Kali?" When Luke said her nickname this snapped her out of her train of thought.

Kalifa focused her attention on the Wookie and then back at Anakin and Luke "yes" she stammered "It's just" She then stared at the Wookie again and felt recognition "He was the Wookie that helped my mother back when she was kidnapped by those Trandoshians!" She gasped and then felt the urge to give Chewbacca a hug "thanks for that" when she let go Chewie chuckled or what Kalifa thought sounded like a chuckle "anyway, the family owes you one" she then punched Chewie in the elbow as a sign of respect.

Chiew then led the group to a nearby seating area in the cantina. A human male was sitting in the chair opposite them, and Chewie stood as a guard watching for any Imperial Stormtroopers. He wasn't much to look at, Han Solo was, but when Kalifa first saw him she did a double take. He didn't look like any of the other smugglers in the area, in fact he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Kalifa respected and related to him.

"So" Han said as he focused on Anakin "Chewie here tells me you're in need of a ship to get you off this dust ball" Han then focused his attention on Kalifa and continued looking at her. Togruta's weren't as commen as they used to be, and Kalida always hated it when she caught some person staring at her "am I correct in thinking that?"

"Yes" Anakin said taking Han's focused of Kalifa who silently thanked him for that "if you have a fast ship"

Han looked at Anakin in mock astonishment "fast ship?" He then gestured to himself and smiled "you ain't never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" By the look on Anakin and Luke's faces they clearly hadn't. But Kalifa had.

"Should I have?" Anakin asked but Kalifa interrupted him

"That's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less the fourteen parsecs right?"

"12" Han corrected "it's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less then twelve parsecs" at this Luke didn't care so he interrupted Han

"Look we don't care about that" he sighed in exasperation. "All that we care about is how fast it is and if we can avoid any imperial attention"

"We talking Destroyers or the new Correllian ships?"

"Both" Anakin said finnaly getting to talk. At this Han smiled and was interested. Kalifa then spotted something that the others didn't. Stormtroopers at the bar talking to the bartender "at all costs"

"Fine by me. You have yourself a deal my friend." Han chuckled and shook Anakin's hand "but" he focused on Kalifa "I think your pretty friend her should be the one to pay, by the way what's the cargo, and why am I going to be assisting you?"

"To answer your first question" Anakin said "the cargo is myself, Kalifa here, my son, and two droid's. Oh and the girl's mother."

"Mother?"

"I'll answer you're second question" Kalifa said smirking not really liking Han one bit "this is a rescue mission, for my mother Ahsoka Tano, she was kidnapped by the Empire. We're also getting his daughter back"

"Ok fine" Han said nit really caring "then it's settled, you pay me ten thousand when we meet next, and I'll go set everything up" at this Kalifa got frustrated and said

"I'll pay you that, plus Seventeen thousand when we rescue my mother and Leia"

"That my friend," Han said smiling "is a deal, everything will be organised in Docking Bay 94" he then shook Kalifa's hand and the group left the area before the Stormtrooeprs arrived, when they noticed the group had left, Han chuckled and looked at Chewie "Seventeen thousand, wow she must be really desperate to rescue her mother."

Chewie let out a few grunts to which Han didn't understand "ok,ok just go and set up the Falcon will you? I'm telling ya Cheiwe this could really out my debt with Jabba at ease." Chewie then left the room and just as Han was about to leave he was stopped by a Rodian pointing a blaster. Greedo one of Jabba's bounty hunters

"Going somewhere Solo?"

"Ah Greedo" Han sighed and sat back down "actually yes, I was just going to tell Jabba.." He was suddenly cut of by Greedo who still aimed the blaster at him

"Jabba's had enough of your game's Solo. You've gone too far this time"

"Look" Han getting tired of Greedo's rambling "just tell Jabba I've got his money"

"Do you have it with you?" Asked Greedo who then looked under the table as if it would magically appear. At this Han chuckled as Greedo came back up.

"I don't have it with me" Han then slowly went for his blaster "just tell Jabba that I'll get it to him once I have been paid. Look it's not my fault I got boarded. It was those idiotic Stormtroopers" at this Greedo had had enough of Han's excuses, he tried to fire but his blaster jammed and then using the advantage. Han shot first killing Greddo instantly "that's what I thought" Han said getting up from the table. He then tipped the bartender and said apologetically "sorry about the mess" he then went to meet Kalifa and her group at Docking Bay 94...


	15. Chapter 15: The Wife of Vader

Chapter 15: The Wife of Vader

* * *

As Ahsoka waited in her quarters for Vader to return, she pondered on the deal that she made with him and wondered if that was the right decision. Vader would kill her anyway so why bother trying to stall, and yet she got the uneasy feeling that she was more than just a pawn in his game. What if Vader truly meant what he was saying? To join him in the Dark Side. They would be rulers of the Empire once they took down the Emperor, Vader's master. Sith always plotted against one another.

She could be reunited with Kalifa and they could be a family again. The offer was tempting Ahsoka had to admit, but she wasn't going to do it. Suddenly Ahsoka's train of thought broke when the door to her quarters slides open and Vader entree the room, the Seventh Sister close by his side. Ahsoka wondered what the deal was for her and Vader. Maybe she was his new apprentice or perhaps? No that would never happen. Vader's own feelings for Ahsoka were still there. She had sensed them. That meant there was still a chance to bring him back to her side.

"What is your rebound girl doing here?" Ahsoka asked to get a look at the Seventh Sister's face when she said this, it meant worse for Ahsoka but it was worth it. Ahsoka smirked at the Seventh Sister who was about to get out her Lightsaber but Vader held her back. Chuckling at this entanglement.

"Amusing" Vader said walking towards her. Ahsoka didn't back away, despite the level of fear she was clearly showing. She was not ready to face him yet. And neither was he "I'd watch what I'd say if I were you." Vader then directed his glance over at the Seventh Sister to indicate that he was talking to her instead of Ahsoka. Which was all fine for her. But not the Seventh Sister "my wife clearly has issues with you"

That had stopped Ahsoka from saying what she was going to say. It had been the first time that Vader had called her his wife. It was the Seventh Sister's turn to smirk now. "Is there anything I can do my lord?" Ahsoka felt the Sister's anger and hatred towards her. And the feeling was mutual. "Do you want me to teach her some respect?"

"No" Vader said which shocked both the Sister and Ahsoka "I wish to speak to my wife, alone" the look that Vader gave her was all the incentive the Sister needed to leave, clearly she was just as frightened of him as Ahsoka herself was. Once the Seventh Sister had left and the room was filled with a quiet air. Vader spoke again this time with something Ahsoka hadn't heard before, calmness "so" he folded his arms together and sat himself down "have you thought of my offer?"

"Haven't had much of a choice" Ahsoka said "since I'm pretty much your captive" at this Ahsoka looked unti Vader's golden eyes to see if she had hurt him. Clearly her attempt wasn't working, Vader was convinced that she would accept his offer no matter what. But then Ahsoka's feelings got the better of her. She wanted to know why Vader had called her his wife. "What you called me back there." Suddenly Vader's expression changed "it's just" Ahsoka stammered "that's the first time I've heard you" she was cut of by Vader who suddenly turned his back towards her and started to smash things apart with his Lightsaber.

Ahsoka did the only thing she did and tried to calm him "Alex!" That name stopped Vader in his tracks. His old name was his trigger, only Ahsoka knew how to calm Vader down and that was it "there's good in you" she whispered so that Vader couldn't here "the Emperor hasn't driven it yet"

"That name," Vader said panting "means nothing to me any more."

"That's a lie and you know it" Ahsoka said walking forward to face her former husband "you are Alex Tano. You're my husband. You are my Daughter's father! You're Kalifa's father. You wanna know the truth?"

"What?" Vader growled and Ahsoka suddenly became more aware of the things shaking in her room. She wondered if this was going too far. But she couldn't help herself.

"There is still good in you!"

They were facing each other now, almost that they could kiss, but they didn't as there was too much pain. Too much tragedy. She tried to reach out to Vader's good side, but it wasn't working. Suddenly by her shock and surprise she was pulled forward by the force and drawn straight towards Vader "You're husband was weak! You're husband is dead!" He was saying this to hurt Ahsoak, but she wasn't believing any of it "I am not him!"

"You" suddenly she was gasping for air as Vader closed his hand for a force choke "are" she just managed to finish before she was locked in a full force choke. It didn't last very long for her though as Vader let go and instantly spared her. Ahsoka suddenly found herself flashing back to Mustafar. Twice now in which she had nearly lost her life.

"I" Vader said "never want to see you again" suddenly her reached for his comlink and spoke to two Stormtroopers. They then entered the room and saw what was happening, they then instantly went to grab Ahsoka and they then brought her towards Vader.

"What do you want us to do with her my lord?"

"Get" Vader growled "her out of my sight, place her with the senator. Never let me see her face again!" And that was that, the two troopers exited the room with Ahsoka in tow leaving Vader alone with his thoughts in complete disarray...


	16. Chapter 16: Escape From Tatooine

Chapter 16: Escape From Tatooine

* * *

As Han Solo entered Docking Bay 94. He was met with an array of bounty hunters, surrounding slug-like, Jabba the Hutt. Jabba was one of the planets crime lords and was likely to have sent Greedo after him. Han smirked at Jabba just as Jabba was calling out his name in Huttese. Han was not as afraid of Jabba as he was of the bounty hunter that was standing next to Jabb. The Mandalorian Boba Fett. Han tried not to focuse on Boba, instead he turned his attention on the Hutt himself.

"Solo!" Jabba shouted to the Falcon "I know you're in there. Come out now!" Seeing as it was no use, Jabba turned round and was taken by surprise when he saw Han right behind him. Hutts weren't that bright to Han's knowledge and this only comfirmed his thoughts. "Oh" Jabba said shocked to see him alive "you are here. We need to have words" almost immeadiatly Han could feel the Bounty Hunters loading up on ammo trained to shoot him if needed. Jabba looked in their direction and almost immeadiatly they put away their blasters.

"You wanted me" Han said as politely as he could "here I am" at this Jabba smiled mercilessly. Although not too bright Hutts were admittedly quick thinkers. So Han tried to turn this situation to his advantage. But given his usual talks with scum, he was less optimistic that this would actually work. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"The little situation where you got boarded by an imperial vessel. Oh and why did you fry poor Greedo?" Greddo was Jabba's second favourite Bounty Hunter. The first of course being Boba. Who always got the job done no matter what.

Han walked with Jabba and tried to explain "look Jabba" he pointed his finger at the Hutt getting slightly annoyed "it's not my fault. Even I get boarded by Imperials sometimes." He took this moment to step on Jabba's tail to which the Hutt took great dissatisfaction "you think I even have a choice at this. Oh and to answer your second question. You sent Greedo after me. So if you want a job done take my advice and do it yourself"

"But hiring bounty hunters is so much better"

"Which is why you surround yourself with them." Han chuckled "look. I've finnaly got that money I owe ya. It's a nice rescue mission. Once I'm done I'll come back to this dustball and pay you"

"How can I trust you, also be wanted if you are lying about this. I'll place a bounty on your head that is so big. You won't be able to go near a civilised System"

"Trust me Jabba, I'll bring you the money, now can you and your cowards leave me alone so I can get to work" at this Jabba decided to head Han's words and left the room leaving only him and Chewie with the Falcon. "Boy that slimy slug really gives me the creeps" Han said quietly and Chewie nodded "I agree pal. Let's just hope this money's worth it" Chewie went back inside the Falcon to make Preperations and Han waits for Kalifa and the rest of her group.

As Kalifa made her way to docking bay 94 she wondered if Anakin had made the right decision in hiring this smuggler. "Kalifa?" Luke said conceded for her "is everything ok?" Kalifa didn't know how to respond to this question but she knew that this meant she was one step further to reaching her goal. And that was rescuing her mother. Suddenly Luke said something that snapped her right out of reality "sorry your birthday didn't go as planned."

Her birthday. Kalifa completly forgot about that. Between everything that was going on she didn't even have time to plan "that's ok" she said instead "I completly forgot it was my own birthday" she chuckled "guess you can say I've gotten the weirdest gift of all time right?"

At this Luke chuckled "you can say that again." He then focused on his father with a new sense of awestruck. Kalifa knew what he was going through. Both their retrospective parents were finnaly telling the truth. That they were once Jedi Knights who fought in the Clone Wars. This was something that Kalifa had only read about in the stories. And the truth about her father. That he was a Jedi too. That really inspired her.

"Guess they're more to our parent's than meets the eye" Kalifa said almost to herself. She wondered what more her mother was hiding. Ahsoka Tano was not an ordinary mother. So she had more questions that needed answering.

"We're here" Anakin said as they reached Docking Bay 94. And when she entered she didn't know what she was expecting. But when Kalfia got her first look at the famed Millenium Falcon her first reaction was "what a piece of crap!" At this Luke couldn't keep the smile of his face "that's the ship that made the Kessel run in less then 14 parsecs?"

"12!" Came Han's angry voice, he was clearly offended by the lack of reaction to his ship "and she's got more personality than you sugar" ok That was something that Kalifa didn't like to be called.

"Call me that again"

"And I'll wish I hadn't, Han guessed smiling and Jakifa knew he was being sarcastic "I've heard it all before kid. And whilst she may not look like much the Falcon will make point twelve past lightspeed. Fast enough for outrunning any imperial vessels"

"I Believe you" Kalifa said smiling as she focused her attention on the beaten up Corellian freighter "let's just do our jobs" she was just about to enter the Falcon when blaster fire erupted from nowhere. Stormtroopers had found them. "Well that's something!" She then dashed into the Falcom. Quickly followed by Luke, Anakin, C-3PO and R2. Han was taking on the troopers before he too entered the falcon.

"Chewie!" Han yelled as he entered the cockpit "get us out of here!" He then turned to the comlink and spoke into it "attention all passengers fasten your seat belts it's gonna be a rough take off" Han then tapped some buttons and the Falcon began it's take off before with a boom. Made it's way out of Tattoine. Leaving Kalifa's childhood home behind forever...


	17. Chapter 17: The Destruction of Alderaan

Chapter 17: The Destruction of Aldaraan

* * *

Ahsoka was brought to her new cell and was left inside for what seemed like hours. And with this she almost regretted having tried to calm Vader in the first place "he's so different now" she muttered to herself realising that no one was in the room with her she just kept that thought to herself. Vader was more twisted and evil than ever before. Ahsoka realised then and there that it was too late to save her husband. No matter what good was left inside him.

"So" A voice said and Ahsoka wondered if she was going crazy. She could have sworn that there was no one in here but her. But apparently there was. The voice was female and kind. She knew it all too well. Leia Skywalker, sister of Luke and daughter of Anakin, senator of Naboo. Friend to Kalifa. "What did Vader send you down here for?" Leia asked as she emerged from the shadows.

Ahsoka hadn't seen Leia in years, but looking at her now she reminded her of Padme more and more. At this she smiled and went to hug her friend althoug there was no cause for celebration. "The Seventh Sister captured me actually, not Vader" Ahsoka said his name with disdain and that shocked her so much that she flinched back.

"Ahsoka?" Leia said curiously "are you Ok? She noticed Ahsoka breaking down into tears which is something she rarely did. Kalifa's mother was usually strong in this type of situation. But perhaps this had nothing to do with what was happening now. Perhaps this was something to do with her husband. Leia had heard stories from when she and Anakin came over to talk but she sensed that Ahsoka was hiding something from her.

"No" Ahsoka said wiping a tear from her eye "just reminiscing" that was Leia's over all guess but what Ahsoka was memorising was unknown to her. "Anyway" Ahsoka said trying to change the subject "what got you captured?"

"I was trying to deliver the plans of this battle station to my friends on Alderaan"

"What's in the R2 unit?"

"Shh!" Leia said quickly and Ahsoka immedaitly shut her mouth knowing that what she had said was information that the Empire couldn't know "There are cameras everywhere, vital information like that should not be spoken aloud!"

"Sorry." Ahsoka said "I suppose the Empire knows anyway." She sighed and thought about what Kalfia must be doing now "this is resting on my daughter now"

"Kalifa?" Leia had not seen Kalifa in a long time and wondered how her friend must be coping with the situation. But her train of thought was distracted when two Stormtroopers entered the room, quickly followed by Darth Vader. This shocked both Ahsoka and Leia for completly different reasons. Ahsoka thought that Vader didn't want to see her again and whilst that was evident from the way Vader was looking at Leia and not Ahsoka indcated that he was still not speaking to her.

"Senator" Vader said with one word "you and the prisoner will come with me" the two Stormtroopers followe Vader's orders and picked up Leia and Ahsoka "this is something I want you to be present for" the two were then led out of the cell and into what seemed like an observation deck overlooking the peaceful planet of Alderaan.

Many Imperial soldier and Troopers went about their daily lives. Ahsoka even spotted Grabd Moff Tarkin and the Seventh Sister in deep conversation with each other. They stopped talking when they noticed both Leia and and Ahsoka and smiled. "Lord Vader" said Tarkin "I can't tell you how honoured we are to be in your presence"

"That's unlikely" the Seventh Sister said smirking at Tarkin who shot her a glare "he's here at the Emperor's request" suddenly the Sister then focused her attention on Ahsoka and turned to Vader angrily "what" she said slowly "is she doing here?"

"She is here" Tarkin said and Ahsoka was ignoring the pair of them "to witness a historic day for the Empire. The destruction of Alderaan!" He announced it to the whole group and Ahsoka and Leia gasped in shock "yes, you heard me correctly."

"No!" Leia said "Alderaan is peaceful they have no weapons!" She was cut off by Tarkin who was unwilling to yield. Vader was smirking at this and a Ahsoka could feel the distrust between him and Tarkin. "The Senate!"

"The Imperial Senate has been disbanded by the Emperor" at this he noticed Ahsoka's defeated expression and smiled "yes my dear. The Empire has total control now. The Old Republic has faded"

"But how will the Emperor maintain control of the Star Systems?" Vader asked curiously "surely" he too was cut off by Tarkin. Ahsoka hadn't known of anyone to do that. Vader and Tarkin were clearly rivals.

"The Governers have control of the various Systems throughout the Galaxy." Tarkin was getting tired of the conversation so he said to the trooper that was closest to him "you may fire the weapon when ready!"

"No" Leia said in defeat knowing that she and Ahsoka couldn't do a thing. They watched helplessly as a beam of green light shot from the Death Star and blew up the planet of Alderaan...


	18. Chapter 18: Disturbence in the Force

Chapter 18: Disturbance in the Force

* * *

As Kalifa watched the Falcon take off, she couldn't believe that this is how she was leaving her childhood home behind. On a rescue mission to save her mother and join the Alliance in the process. It seemed like her dream was coming true. But of course she knew that all of this would come at a cost eventually. She decided to put all bad thoughts aside and tried to focus on the bright side. Unfortunatly that was dampened when Han came from the cockpit with a smirk on his face.

"What did I tell ya?" He asked sarcastically "fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy. We're entering hyperspace now" Hypersapce was how one travelled fast in the galaxy. All the ships were equipped "anyway," Han said as he sat down on one of the seats in the corner "where are we heading?"

That got Kalifa as she didn't even know where she was heading in the first place. But then she remembered the hologram of Leia saying that she was heading to Alderaan to deliver secret information to Senator Bail Organa "Alderaan" Kalifa said and Han nodded as if he had already set the co-ordinates. Which he probably had. Luke and Anakin came in and they noticed Kalifa staring at Han, and then she noticed Anakin's expression. This was something she hadn't seen in a long time Fear. Pure genuine fear. She knew the look from her mother's face when she feared for her safety "something wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the force" Anakin gasped as he sat down. That definatly got Kalifa interested as any mention of the Force was like a new peice of information about her past. "It was as if a million voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced" the air in the room suddenly grew colder and the feeling of fear grew within each and everyone of them. The tension was suddenly defused by Han saying

"That's a lot of mumbo jumbo if you ask me"

At this Kalfia was shocked. Sure many people didn't believe in the Force now that the Jedi were extinct but for some reason that got to her. She wanted to put Han in his place for saying that "do you seriously not believe in the Force?" At this Han smirked at her and laid back in his chair toying with his blaster.

"Girly, I've been everywhere seen everything there is. That's not enough to make me believe that's there's an all powerful Force controlling everything I do." He stopped and carried on "if you ask me that's a whole bunch of silly tricks and nonsense" Han finished thinking that he had won everyone over.

Well if he thought that now he was clearly wrong. Kalifa then noticed a training probe in the floor and got the sudden urge to practise with it. Anakin noticed this and smiled , Kalifa smiled back. At this Han looked at Luke and said "this should be fun" Kalifa ignored Han's comment and took one of the safety helmets from the wall next to her. She then took out Ahsoka's Lightsabers, when she saw them a tear trickled down her eye, but she ignored it as she would be seeing her mother again soon. She hoped at least.

"Start that up for me would ya?" She asked Anakin and Anakin did so and the Probe came to life. The spherical object hovered in the air before finding it's own spot. Kalifa then put the safety helmet on and ignited the two Lightsabers, which glowed green. "I can do this" she muttered softly "I can do this" she waited for the Probe to fire it's first laser. But Unfortunatly it did. Not giving her enough readiness. So she missed and the laser hit her. "Ow!"

At this Han chuckled "hokey religions and ancient weapons are no good, you are more suited for a blaster"

"I wasn't ready" Kalifa snapped and then Han made the mistake of saying.

"Have you ever used those before kid?"

"Once" this was true. Whilst Kalifa hadn't been in any actual battles, she used these very Lightsaber's to scar the Seventh Sister's eye. That was her revenge for taking her mother prisoner. And yet when she did it. Kalifa felt a strange satisfaction in doing so. "Just let me concentrate" she's said to take her mind of the subject. She prepared herself again, and again missed when the laser fired too quickly "damn!" She yelled, and threw away the Lightsabers.

Anakin looked concerned at this and tried to help Kalifa "hey, it's just practise" he out his hand on her shoulder "trust me, I think you're gonna be great"

"Bur I can't even deflect a simple training probe!" She sat down in defeat "mom's gonna be so disappointed" she sighed as she looked at her Mother's Lightsaber's which were still active

"You don't know that." Anakin said encouragingly "did you know the key to mastering the Force is not with your mind, but with your senses" he paused and carried on taking the safety helmet off the floor and putting it on Kalifa's head, this time shutting the blast shield so she couldn't see anything. "Remember a Jedi can feel the force flowing from within her"

"But with this down" Kalifa said looking perplexed inside her helmet "how am I supposed to see where the blaster fire is coming from?" At this Anakin chuckled and said

"You're eyesight can betray you."

"So what you're saying" Kalifa guessed "is to not use my senses" at this she smiled and got up, feeling through the Force "I think I get it" she picked up her mother's Lightsabers and got ready. This time she felt like she was ready for the blaster, she then got in the correct posistion and closed her eyes. It happened so fast, that Kalifa didn't know what happened. The Training Probe shot it's laser, and then she deflected it right back at the probe, deactivating it. When she took her training helmet off to see what happened , she smiled in delight.

"There see you can do it!" Anakin said happily. Kalifa then deactivated her Lighstaber's as Luke rushed to hug her which completly took her by surprise.

"I knew you could!" Luke said when they let go. He then sat back down. Kalifa didn't realise at she was blushing until it was to late, to diffuse the tension she took then time to show up Han.

"How was that?" She asked him smirking slightly.

"Beginner's luck"

"in a Jedi's experience" Anakin said smiling "we don't believe in that sort of thing" at this Han knew that he was defeated so he looked at Kalifa whi had since deactivated the Lightsabers and said smiling

"Ya did good kid" with this Kalifa was taken by complete surprise as she was not excepting this from Han at all. She then stood there with almost nothing to do until they reached Alderaan. She was so close now, nothing could ruin this perfect moment. Nothing at all...


	19. Chapter 19: That's No Moon

Chapter 19: That's No Moon

* * *

How wrong Kalifa was, although she didn't know it at the time, she was about to be head thrust into a meeting that would change the course of her life forever. As she watched Chewie and R2 play some chess she pondered on what her life might've been if she didn't join up with Han and go on this rescue mission. If her mother wasn't captured life would go on as normal, even though she would know the truth, Ahsoka was never going to train Kalifa in the ways of the Jedi as that would put her in the Empire's reader in the first place.

R2 then made a move which broke Kalifa's train of thought, R2 was clearly winning as Chewie seemed to get angry at this, 3PO was confused by this as well "my friend made a fair move" he looked at Chewie who let out some complaining roarss at this Han simply smiled "what?" 3PO said out of confusion he then looked back at Chewie "screaming about it won't help" at this Han chuckled and tapped 3PO on the shoulder.

"Listen pal, take my advice it's not wise to upset a Wookie" he then looked at Chewie nervously like he was going to do something, but Chewie didn't so Han sighed in relief. 3PO didn't get what all the fuss was about so he said

"But sir, no one worries about upsetting a droid" at this Han was about to speak, but he looked at Kalifa who was an expert on Wookies.

"Well that's cause a droid doesn't pull people's arms off when they loose" Kalifa said and she looked at Han and nodded back at Chewie who sat back in the seat folding his arms together "Wookies have been known to do this on occasion"

"Especially when they loose at Hologram Chess" Han interjected and at this he smiled at Kalfia with newfound respect, ever since her training probe incident he didn't know whether to be impressed or scared of this Unknown Togruta female. She was clearly powerful, but just how powerful, Han made a mental note not to get on her bad side.

"Ah" 3PO said understanding now "I see" he then turned to R2 and said "next time R2, be sure to let the Wookie win" at this R2 let out a series of beeps that 3PO didn't even bother to translate, although Kalfia got the message she couldn't help but let out a smile. It was the first one she had made since the day she had left Tatooine, even though that was only a few days ago now, she still clearly remembered it. However there was not a lot of time to reminisce as the Falcon suddenly shook all around the,. Anakin and Luke came into the room as they felt the disturbance in the ship.

"No" Han said rushing out of the room, Kalifa had no idea what was going on but she decided to rush after him, the rest of the group followed. When Kalifa found Han in the cockpit of the Falcon, she saw what was wrong outside "No" Han was shouting "this cannot be possible!"

"What's not possible?" Luke asked shocked and confused as he saw the waves of meteorites around the space. "What is that" he looked to Anakin for advice but just as Anakin was about to speak Kalifa said

"Oh my god" she put her hands to her mouth in horror "tell me that's not what I think it is" she looked at Anakin hoping for reasurence but the look on his face confirmed her thoughts to which Han answered out loud only seconds later

"The scanner's say it's Alderaan" he then checked them again this time frantically, Chewie came to his side and made sure that there was a pilot "but it's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible at the Hand of the Empire" Anakin said which made Han, Luke and Kalifa stare at him. If the Emoire had gained the power to destroy a planet, then that was very bad news.

"How could the Empire do something like this?" Kalifa asked to which Anakin gave no answer, however she was about to find out the answer to her own question when the chaos of the meteorites disappeared and were replaced by two Tie fighters, that seamed to be flying no where "are you sure there's a cloaking device on this thing?"

"I'm sure" Han answered "just incase" he looked at Chewie and said "turn in the secondary device would you?"

"Where did those fighters come from?" Luke asked as he looked in the direction they were going "it's not like there are any other patrols are out here" then Kalifa spotted something in the distance and the group looked at it.

"I think they're heading for that small moon" she said as the ship got even closer to it. But then Anakin looked closer at it and felt a familair presence, two presences, Ahsoka and Darth Vader

"That's no moon" Anakin said as everyone turned and looked at him again "it's a space station" suddenly the Falcon started to shake again as they got closer to the massive Space Station, Kalifa knew the signs, she had read all about them.

"Oh no" she gasped and she looked at Han who nodded "we've been caught by a tractor beam" she announced to the whole group as they watched the Falcon being pulled into the Death Star. As Han was about to take out his blaster Anakin said

"You can't win." He paused and carried on "but there are alternatives to fighting" at this the group did nothing as they were hopelessly dragged into the massive moon-like space station...


	20. Chapter 20: A Familair Presence

Chapter 20: A Familair Presence

* * *

As he watched the Falcon enter the Death Star's landing platform, Vader thought he sensed a familair presence in the ship. One that he hadn't felt in such a long time, since that fateful day on Mustafar, but it couldn't be him. His old master must surely be dead by now. But there it was a small presence that indecated that Anakin Skywalker was still alive. That was a threat to Vader, he had to cut all ties to his former self. Ahsoka and Kalifa were one of the many he had meant to do, but for some reason or other he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had his chance to kill Ahsoka when she was in his quarters than and there, but the because he still held some faint glimmer of love for her. He just couldn't do it. And that made him weak.

"Enter" he said as he stood up to face the Seventh Sister as she entered the room. Whilst not quite Ahsoka, Vader did have to admit that some of the qualities of his apprentice did remind him of her. The way she had an interesting personality and her fighting skills reminded him of his wife as they fought together in the Clone Wars so many years ago now. The Seventh Sister clearly had something on her mind, mainly it concerned the ship that had just entered, but it was mainly about Ahsoka "speak your thoughts" Vader gestured for her to sit down, but she refused.

"I'm just not so sure bringing her aboard was one of your brilliant ideas" the way she mentioned Ahsoka was with such disdain that Vader could have sworn that she was jealous. When Vader noticed her expression she then immediately switched towards the viewing screen which showed the Falcon being surrounded by millions of Stormtroopers "that ship. It definatly matches the one that escaped from our troops down on Tatooine"

"I'm well aware of that" Vader snarled dissapointed in the way his apprentice was speaking. He stood up and turned his back in her "and I'm well aware of your views on my wife" he turned his head ever so slightly just to see The Seventh Sister's reaction, which didn't surprise him at all "Oh please," Vader growled "you've been acting this way ever since I sent you down to that ill gotten desert planet."

"Well how was I supposed to react?" The Seventh Sister snapped "ever since you found out that she was alive, I've been worried that you've begun to replace me" at this The Sister shut her mouth immedaitly "I know how you feel about Ahsoka" it was the first time that Vader had heard The Sister mention her name "but" she placed her hand on Vader's shoulder but that did nothing "try to remember that the Empire's hopes of crushing the rebellion are on you and this battle station. If you failed, I'm scared about what the Emperor might do"

At this Vader was brought back to reality The Emperor was his master after all, and if he failed st finding the Rebels secret base the consequences would be worse than death. "You're right" At this the Seventh Sister looked shocked "it would be far worse for me than you my dear" he then walked away from her "you may go" just as she was about to exit the room, Vader gasped and she looked back at him

"My lord?" She asked curiously "is everything ok?"

"A presence I haven't felt in a long time" Vader said softly he then turned to her and said one word "pThat confirmed what The Seventh Sister was thinking "Skywalker"

"How?" The Seventh Sister said stammering slightly "is that possible?" She walked forward to face Vader "surely not the Anakin Skywalker?"

"It was him." Vader comfirmed "he's with them" Suddenly Vader became stern and angry, he smiled at the thought of this and began planning his next move. If Anakin Skywalker was alive, then Vader would make sure to sever that one tie to his past. This gave him reasurence that he needed "go to the prison block where my wife is being held" Vader ordered "I have a new task in mind for you."

At this the Seventh Sister smiled and was just about to leave the room when she stopped suddenly "but what about?" She started to ask but Vader answered her question.

"I'll take care of Skywalker" at this The Seventh Sister smiled and then ran out of the room...


	21. Chapter 21: No Stone Unturned

Chapter 21: No Stone Unturned

* * *

Kalifa kept as quiet as she could as Stormtroopers patrolled the Falcon looking for the group, although at first she thought that it was a stupid idea. Hiding under the smuggler's floorboards was a pretty good idea thought up by Han, it would seem that her new friend was cleverer than she thought she was. Although the area she had picked was pretty cramped, she somehow named to sense her mother's presence nearby, she was so close now.

"Are they here?" She heard one of the Stormtroopers say, they were right above Kalifa now and that was scary, if they looked underneath them, they would find her and eventually her friends, she prayed silently that wouldn't happen. After all a lot was riding on her rescue mission, the two Stormtroopers above her decided that they had looked enough, so they had left the Falcon taking the rest of the patrol with them.

Once she was sure they were all gone, Kalifa lifted up the panel and got out, she let out a deep breath of relief and looked at Han who was in the panel next to her "that" she said smiling "was a close one."

"Who knew that these would make decent hiding spot?" Han said sarcasticly and Kalifa couldn't help but laugh a little, it had been a long time since she had done this and although she and Han had gotten off to a rocky start, she felt like they were going to be the best of friends, once she had rescued Ahsoka.

"So?" Luke asked braking the awkward silence between them, "what now?" He looked at both Kalifa and Han as if they had the answers to everything. And Kalifa had to admit, she had no idea what to do next, now that she was aboard the Ddath Star, she hadn't thought this far ahead.

"Now" Kalifa said smiling "we rescue my mother" she then looked at Anakin and nodded her head "and Leia" at this Han looked at her with new appricaition. But Kalifa could tell that there was more going on in the Smuggler's head.

"Just how do we do that?" Luke asked curiously and fortunately for Kalifa this was Han's time to voice his own plan, he then led them towards where the Falcon's exit was and said

"Leave that to me" he whispered as he spotted those same Stormtroopers from earlier, only this time there were three of them, I'm so close now, Kalifa thought in her head as she silently prayed for the Troopers not to spot the,, luckilly they'd isn't as Anakin was using his force power to shield them from view. He just let it down briefly just for Hannto call out to the Three Troopers "hey down there, could you give us a little help?"

The trio of troopers came into the Falcon looking for who ever called out to them, but they were met by silent blaster fire instead, "what are you?" Kalifa whispered but Han shushed her and pointed to the now dead Stormtroopers, "oh" Kalifa said nodding as she got Han's plan.

"Right" Han said "now we disguise ourselves" at this he looked at the group as he expected a negative reaction when he didn't get one, Han smiled and the Trio of Luke, Kalifa and Han began disguising theirselves. Kalifa had to admit that this was a good plan by Han, but it felt weird to wear Stormtrooper armour.

"I can't see a thing in this" both she and Luke complained as they started to leave the Falcon, however something wasn't right, there was something wrong. Anakin wasn't coming with them. At this sudden move Kalifa rushed back into the Falcon and found him contemplating his thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

"Heading on my own path"

"What does that mean?" She asked having no clue what Anakin meant "I need you. Ahsoka needs you" at this Anakin smiled at her but Kalifa wasn't buying it "you're hear for more than just Leia aren't you?"

"I can see there's no fooling you" he placed a hand on her shoulder "you remind me of your father so much." That surprised Kalifa as it was the first time Anakin had mention him "oh yes" Anakin said smiling "I knew him." He walked around "in fact you might as well say we were the best of friends"

"Until Vader killed him?"

Anakin looked at her solemnly and Kalifa guessed this as much. Kalifa didn't know that much about her father but she was always delighted to find out more information "the thing is" Anakin said trying to change the subject "I have to leave you now, this is your own journey," he sighed and looked at her "I'm sorry I was never to fully train you. That is something you'll have to figure out yourself"

"Where are you going"

"I'm leaving no stone unturned. Kalifa may the force be with you" at this Anakin left leaving Kalifa to wonder what he meant by that, so she went to find Han and the others,

"Where's my dad going?" Luke asked when he noticed Anakin's absence. When Kalifa didn't say anything, Luke took this as a bad sign "let's hope he gets the Tractor beam down"

"Let's hope so" Kalifa said and at this they continued the mission with Han in the lead position, however they said nothing as they went forward in silence...


	22. Chapter 22: On the Move

Chapter 22: On The Move

* * *

Kalifa, Han, Luke, Chewie, 3PO and R2 entered the elevator that took them straight down to a lower level of the Death Star, which wasn't that great a hiding place as it was packed full of Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers, however seeing as only Han, Kalifa and Luke were disguised they figured that they wouldn't get spotted. Although they wouldn't have to worry about getting spotted because as soon as they arrived, the Stormtroopers all got up from their posts and left with the officers in tow. Kalifa wondered if Anakin's distraction was working and that was what caused the Stormtroopers to leave.

"Huh," Han said amazed "that was easier than I thought it was gonna be." At this Kalifa did a groan and Han looked at her curious wondering what she was thinking "well it was wasn't it?" Luke shook his head and pointed out only one remaining imperial officer who was still monitoring the controls in the room. "It's only one guy." Han said getting his blaster ready "I can take him easy." At this Kalifa out her hand on Han's blaster and stopped him from firing it.

"Fire that thing and you'll have all those Stormtroopers heading back here"

That got Han's attention pretty good, so he did something he thought he would never do, listen to Kalifa and out his blaster away, although he didn't know it yet, following Kalifa's advice turned out to be a good thing, because the officer was just about to turn round.

"What do we do now?" Luke asked her and for once Kalifa didn't know, although she had this strange feeling in the back of her mind, telling her what was the right thing to do. However she didn't have the time to decode the message as they came face to face with the imperial officer.

In Kalifa's honest thoughts, the officer wasn't that much to look at, but he was an obstical in her way, if he saw threw the disguise then that meant everything would be over then an there. And in that moment she lost faith and wished that Anakin were here. If he were here he would use a Jedi Mind Trick to fool the officer in question. Kalifa made a mental note that once they get out of her, that would be the first thing that her mother would teach her.

"What are you doing here?" The officer asked inquisitively "all troopers are on high alert"

Kalifa nervously looked back at Han and Luke and then at Chewie and then a Lightbulb went off somewhere in her head as an idea quickly formed "We were sent down here to take this Wookie to the prison." Please buy this Kalifa thought as she watched the officer inspect Chewie which he didn't like one bit, but Chewie acted the part.

"Why was I not informed of this?" The officer asked her and Kalifa quickly thought of a reason why.

"Freshly caught, we got a direct order from Lord Vader"

At the mention of Darth Vader, the Officer got very nervous and decide not to answer any more questions "very well" he said nervously "if it's from Lord Vader then by all means," he looked back at the Wookie and then back at the disguised Kalifa who felt sorry for the officer "carry on" the officer then had no more to say and instead left the room heading straight towards the elevator leaving Kalifa alone with Han, Luke and the Droid's.

When they thought they were safe, Luke, Han and Kalifa took off their helmets and sighed in relief, "I can't believe that worked" Han said looking at Kalifa with a new sense of respect and Luke had to agree with him,

"How did you know?"

"Ah" Kalifa said smiling "any mention of Darth Vader and these imperials will go crying to their admirals." At this Han and Luke burst out laughing, although Kalifa now felt bad about that officer, she didn't mean to scare him, but in truth he was an obstical S that she needed to get rid of if she had any hope of rescuing her mother and Leia. "Although" Kalifa said getting serious their for a second. "I was pretty scared there that he wouldn't buy it for a second."

"You were amazing." Luke said and at that Kalifa couldn't help but blush, her feelings for Luke had grown now into something more that was a crush and she found it odd that Luke hadn't noticed.

"For once." Han said punching Kalifa in the shoulder "I can't help but agree with the kid." At this Kalifa smiled at her friend and focused her attention on the Droid's who were hard at work locating Ahsoka and Leia.

"Excuse me." 3PO said and this was the news that Kalifa was looking for, she couldn't wait as she was so close now. "Mistress Kalifa? Kalifa nodded as to let 3PO know that he could speak, 3PO continued "I'm sorry to interrupt but R2 says he has something on the scanners," R2 bleeped in confirmation and Kalifa said softly

"Mom."

"Whilst I cannot confirm that is the case. R2 definatly has something that states two life forms are being held in a prison right below where we are standing, one is a human female, and the other is a Togruta female."

"That's them!" Kalifa said jumping up in joy, she had done it, she had finally done it, her mother was right beneath her feet. And she didn't know it but she soon would.

"So Kalifa?" Luke said smiling and Han finished his question

"What now?"

"Now," Kalifa said putting her helmet back on disguising himself yet again, "we rescue Leia and my mother." She said this with the tone of a leader, and at this Han and Luke beamed at her as they put their own helmets on. She then looked at 3PO and asked "could you let us know if we get into trouble?"

"Certainly mistress." 3PO said nodding his head "but what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here?" Kalifa, Luke and Han were just about to leave the room for the prison when Kalifa said

"Lock the door."

"And hope they don't have blasters". Han added rather sarcastically but 3PO didn't get it. So he said rather nervously

"That isn't very reassuring" There was no one left beside the two Droid's now as Kalifa, Han and Luke had gone to rescue Ahsoka and Leia, finally Kalifa thought, this is why I am here. This is what I have come to do. If anything goes wrong nowit's all over. However knowing her own track record Kalifa was sure that trouble was always around the corner


	23. Chapter 23: The Rescue

Chapter 23: The Rescue.

* * *

The elevator took them straight down to the prison level, which is what Kalifa pretty much expected would happen. There was only one major problem though. They had to get past all of the officers that were observing the cells. However her one advantage was that she was wearing a disguise, that had worked the last time. But Kalifa thought that these officers were smarter than the last ones that she encounterd.

This is what it. There was no doubt in her mind that her mother was here, this was all that she had come to do, save Ahsoka and Leia and assuming on whether or not Anakin had disabled the Tractor Beam or not, get out of here alive. There was a flaw in that plan however, but she chose to ignore it as her current goal lay right in front of her. One of the officers got up from his duties and turned to face Kalifa, Han and Luke and studied them inquisitively. He then focused his attention on Cheiwe and asked, "where are you taking this thing?"

Ah, Kalifa thought, this guy must think that Chewie is our prisoner. Kalifa then shared a quick glance at Chewie who pretended to act the part of prisoner once again. "We have orders from Lord Vader, concerning a prisoner transfer." Kalifa hoped that the Vader card would work again, but she sensed it wasn't. So she made a quick mental note not to use that excuse yet again.

"I see." Said the officer, who then proceeded to look at Chewie and noticed that he wasn't wearing any hand cuffs, "why is this Wookie not wearing any binders?" Kalifa had no idea what to say at this, Luckilly, Han interjected and spoke for her.

"He proved to be a hard capture, sir." Han then looked at Chewie who muttered a couple of grunts that Kalifa didn't understand. Han clearly did as he muttered something back, "tried to break free, used to have another Trooper with us. But as you can see, he didn't make it out." Way to go Han, Kalifa thought as she appreciated him. Whilst this was true to a certain degree, the officer in question clearly wasn't buying Han's story.

"Which cell are you transferring this prisoner?" That was a question that Kalifa nor Han had prepared for. And this was when all hell broke loose, "Are you sure the order came direct from Lord Vader? If this is true I'll have to.." The officer never finished his semantics as Cheiwe lashed out and tore the officers arms straight off him.

Blaster fire erupted from all around the group and Kalifa had to find cover to avoid getting hit, whilst she did have her mother's Lightsaber's with her. She didn't feel as though she was ready to use them. However Han, Luke and Chewie had her cover, they began pulling out their own blasters and began shooting up the place, killing any Stormtrooper they had in their sights.

The Battle must've lasted for over five minutes, because that's how long it took Kalifa to come out from her hiding spot. The Troopers in the room were all dead. She tried not to focus her attention on the officer in the room who had his arms torn off by Chewie. "Are we in the clear?" She asked her friends as Luke nodded.

"They're all dead." Luke confirmed and Kalifa stood up, thinking that the whole Space Station would now be aware of their location. "If the Empire doesn't know where we are, they certainly do now." At this Kalifa nodded, she was glad to have Luke with her on this. The two childhood friends never did anything without the other's consent. And this was one of those moments.

"Come on," Han said interrupted the awkward silence, "let's find out which of these cells, your mother," Han looked at Kalifa when he said this, he then focused his attention on Luke to finish of his sentace, "and sister are in." This was it. This was the moment Kalifa and Luke had been waiting for, luckilly it didn't take them long to find the cell.

"Ahsoka is in Cell-2188." Kalifa said as she located her mother, she then went to work locating Leia, which took a second longer to locate as Kalifa had looked past the cell next to her mother. "And Leia: Cell 2187." At this Kalifa and Luke nodded their heads heading to their retrospective cells. Leaving Han and Chewie guarding the room.

It took Kalifa a lot longer in finding Cell-2188, because they all looked the same, however once she found it, she tapped the code that she had gotten from 3PO into the cell and the door slided open. Not prepared for this, Kalifa took a deep breath and stepped inside the prison cell.

When she saw Ahsoka Tano, Kalifa was surprised to see her the way she was. Vader hadn't harmed her in any way, which was strange because she thought that is what he would do once she captured her. Ahsoka was completly safe. And with her back to her, Kalifa wondered if Ahsoka knew that she was behind her, but that question would soon answered anyway. "Here to carry out your master's bidding?" The way Ahsoka spoke was with such disdain, Kalifa wondered what is what that Vader had done to her. Ahsoka turned round to face the disguised Kalifa and said "or are you here to bring me to watch the destruction of another planet?"

"What?" Kalifa gasped surprised and shocked at her mother's behaviour, whilst not the reaction Kalifa was expecting she couldn't believe that her own mother was speaking to her like this. It took her a while to realise she was still wearing Stormtrooer armour so she took her helmet of and reassured Ahsoka. "Mom, it's..."

Kalifa was quickly taken by surprise when Ahsoka brought her daughter in for a full fledged hug. She then whispered into her ear, "I told you not to come." She meant this as Ahsoka like as she could, but Kalifa's mother was more than happy to see her daughter, to the point of crying.

Ahsoka let go of Kalifa and wiped a tear from her eyes, "hey." Kalifa said smiling, "everything's ok. I'm here now," she held out her hand for her mother to take it, but Ahsoka didn't, "we've got to get out of here. Anakin's gone to disable the tractor. Kalifa was cut off from saying her last sentace as she felt cold all of a sudden.

"Well, well." A female voice said from behind her, and Kalifa recognised this voice as that of The Seventh Sister: Darth Vader's apprentice. "This is a happy sight, isn't it?" She said as Kalifa turned round to see the Sister standing right outside Ahsoka's cell, Lightsaber ignited and angry. The scar was still across her eye, it was clear that the Sister wanted revenge for that as she said with disdain in her voice. "Hello, little Kalifa.."


	24. Chapter 24: Anakin vs Vader

Chapter 24: Anakin vs Vader.

* * *

As he disabled the tractor beam, so he could allow Kalifa and the others to escape, there was only one task left for Anakin Skywalker to do, and that was face his old apprentice: Darth Vader. Luckily, Anakin didn't have to wait for Vader to find him. Actually Anakin was the one who found his former apprentice, he was just as Anakin remembered, although Vader had grown since the last time that he had seen Alex.

Vader hadn't noticed him yet, either that or Vader was simply choosing to ignore his old master. But Anakin was wrong to assume that because as Anakin entered the room, Vader turned around and faced him. "So." Vader said adding a breif pause. "Anakin Skywalker." He chuckled evilly, "We meet again." Vader then walked forward to face his former master just to see how much had changed. "I thought a familiar presence on that ship."

"Darth Vader." Anakin said not choosing to acknowledge the former's previous name. That name had belonged to his apprentice, and that name had died with his apprentice, after Alex had chosen to join the Dark Side of the Force and betray the Jedi. Vader smiled at the mention of his name and looked inquisitively at Anakin. What had his former master been up to all these years? Had he be training Kalifa?

"So, you acknowledge my real name." Vader said ever so softly, "that is very wise of you." Vader then ignited his Lightsaber which glowed a blood red. "Tell me, former master. What have you been doing all these years, since Mustafar?" This question surprised Anakin as he didn't expect Vader to ask it.

"You true name died with the person who you once were." Anakin said not thinking of the correct answer. He didn't want Vader to know of Kalifa or Luke's existence, but unfortunately for Anakin, Vader already knew of his daughter's existence and was already planning on turning her to the Dark Side. "As to answer you're question, I've been in exile because of what you have done." Anakin then ignited his own Lightsaber as if preparing for a fight. "You and your Emperor are a scourge on the Galaxy."

"The Emperor is wise and all knowing." Vader said taking a step forward, "and don't bother trying to hide her exists and from me. I already know that." Ok that got Anakin's attention and at this Vader chuckled and continued, "it appears my wife's feelings are not as strong as they once were, they told me everything I needed to know."

"Then you should know." Anakin said sending strike at Vader who the quickly blocked it. "You will never lay a hand on her."

"My old master," Vader chuckled, "what makes you think I want her?" Vader then sent his own strike at a Anakin, but he parried it away, and they entered into a duel. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time." Vader said as Anakin tried to block a strike that Vader sent after him but failed miserably, his time in exile and looking after, Luke, Leia, Kalifa and Ahsoka had worn him out. His skills with a Lightsaber had drowned out. "At last, the circle is now complete. Why I left you I was but the student, now I am the master." Vader sent another strike at Anakin who luckilly blocked it this time, albeit by sheer luck.

"You are only a master of evil, Darth, just like your Emperor!" Anakin got another lucky strike in and was able to weaken Vader just a little bit. But Anakin was only toying with his former apprentice. He intended to sacrifice himself in order to let Kalifa and the others escape.

"Do you honestly expect to escape?" Vader asked and in all honesty. No, that wasn't Anakin's major objective. Vader managed to get in a strike and struck at Anakin's leg which caused him to collapses to the ground in pain, "know this, my old master. When I strike you down, Kalifa, Ahsoka and her traitorous friends are next." Vader was about to send the killing blow to Anakin, but stopped as he sensed the Seventh Sister in danger.

"Yes," Anakin said smiling, "I sense it too, you're own apprentice is in danger. You honestly expect to win, Darth? Then know this: if you do strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." As Vader was distracted by Anakin's speech, Anakin used this oppertunity to get the upper hand on Vader and they continued their duel to the death..


	25. Chapter 25: Her First Steps

Chapter 25: Her First Steps..

* * *

As the Seventh Sister ignited her blood red Lightsaber, she could tell that Kalifa and Ahsoka were going to be a challenge. However if she could divide the two of them, that would prove to be a fair fight. Ahsoka was already the experienced one and so the Sister decided to go with the weaker opponent. "You." She said to Kalifa and stared at her Lightsabers, "i think, I'll fight you." Kalifa figured that was pretty much what the Sister wanted, after all she did scar her eye.

"Kalifa." Ahsoka said as she watched her daughter take her first steps. "This is the moment." She stopped and took a breath "I've prepared myself for. This is your first step into a larger world." At this Kalifa smiled at her mother and picked the Lightsaber's from her pocket. "And." Ahsoka said hesitating a little, "I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." Kalifa said and she shed a tear at this emotional moment, she then gave a quick hug and faced the Sister, ignited Ahsoka's Lightsber's as well, they glowed bright green and Kalifa was surprised at how light they felt in her hand. "Ready for another rematch?" She asked the Sister as Kalifa stared into her scared eye.

"Any reason to face you again." The Sister snarled and with that, she charged, head first into Kalifa's first Lightsaber duel, although she didn't know it then, this would be Kalifa's first major steps into a much larger world. And she had her mother to thank for this experience. Kalifa took her first swing and naturally the Seventh Sister blocked it, the inquisitor was giving Kalifa more credit then what she expected. Whilst the Sister proved to be a powerful opponent, she lacked the prowess that Kalifa thought a swords woman would have.

Kalifa on the it her hand, for her first Lightsaber fight, was doing pretty well, she matched the Sister's own strikes at her with her own unique skills. All those years on Tatooine had payed off. And allthough Ahsoka would grow to regret not training her, she grew proud of her daughter all the more. The Sister wasn't prepared for Kalifa's unique Lightsaber skills and that was showing in her face, the fear that she might actually loose to this unknown girl was frightening. "Getting scared?" Kalifa asked as she blocked another attempt at scarring her face.

"You are strong with the Force." The Sister said rather nervously, "who?" She stammered as she tried to send a third strike but the Togruta girl blocked it almost instantly, "who are you? What are you?" At this Kalifa smiled and didn't answer the SusterMs question, instead something unexpected happend. The girl was distracted by the Sister's comment and that was used to the Sister's advantage, so she used the Force to knock Kalifa off balence, which worked as was expected, whilst strong with Lightsaber's Kalifa was unbalanced and new to knowledge of the Force.

"What?" Kalifa stammered recovering from the shockwave that sent her off her feet. "Was that?" At this the Sister didn't answer her question and instead said

"There is more to combat than just playing with Lightsaber's, girl." She then raised her Lightsaber in for the killing blow as Ahsoka watched on in horror. "And you're mistake will cost you dearly." The Sister then tried to get in a killing blow, however that didn't work, Kalifa quickly recovered and raised her hand. "What?" The Sister exclaimed as she was flung back onto the prison floor as well.

"That," Kalifa panted standing up and facing the Sister, "was unexpected." She then recovered her own Lightsaber's and looked at her mother's captor with absolute hatred. She needed to kill her. Wanted to kill her, something inside Kalifa was telling her that this woman needed to die. The hatred was swelling in Kalifa now, almost to the point where she actually followed through with the voices order.

"Kill her, kill her Kalifa. This woman deserves it."

"No." Kalifa said putting her hands to her head as to block out the voice of the Dark Side. "I won't." The voice started again and this time Kalifa wasn't strong enough to ignore it. The Dark Side egged her on, and Kalifa couldn't help it. She ignited her own Lightsaber's again.

"No!" Ahsoka screamed as it happened. She observed the Sister smiling just before her death and Ahsoka knew that Kalifa had killed her, she had given into her hatred and killed the Seventh Sister. "No." Ahsoka gasped as she walked forward to face her daughter, who was no crying at what she had done.

"Oh," Kalifa gasped tossing her mother's Lightsaber's away, "No." She panted, she looked at a Ahsoka and then back at the corpse of the Sister, "No." Kalifa repeated and Ahsoka went to pick up her own Lightsaber's, she deactivated them almost instantly and put them away. "What?" Kalifa asked her mother. "Have I done?"

"It's Ok." Ahsoka said hugging her daughter, "everything's going to be OK, it's over now." She then lead her daughter back to the prison entrance, where Han, Luke, Leia and Chewie were waiting.

"What happened out there?" Han asked when he saw Ahsoka helping Kalifa, Luke noticed Kalifa's expression and went almost immediately to comfort her. Ahsoka didn't mind that at all, Luke was Kalifa's best friend, and she sensed there was something more going on between them.

"Kalifa?" Luke asked and Kalifa looked at him, "is everything alright?" Kalifa's expression changed from scared that she had made her first kill to concern that Luke was asking this. "What happenedback there? We heard the Lightsaber's but then everything went silent." No answer came from Kalifa and Luke looked to Ahsoka who also didn't answer his question, leaving the room filled with an uneasy silence..


	26. Chapter 26: Into the Garbage Chute

Chapter 26: Into the Garbage Chute.

* * *

After a few seconds the silence was broken by Luke asking Ahsoka. "So? What do we do now?" At this I question Ahsoka looked at Kalifa, who had been through a lot to get here, including killing someone, in cold blood no less. "We've come all this way." At this Han nodded at Luke and said

"I just hope we escape with our lives." Han then looked at Kalifa, "so, what's our next step, did the Jedi get the tractor beam down or not?" When Kalifa didn't speak, Ahsoka could tell that her daughter was having a hard time adjusting to her knew found powers. There was too much of Vader in her, that was clear, but Kalifa didn't know it yet. However there was something different enough to make her nothing like Vader at the same time.

It took her a few seconds before Kalifa spoke her first words since she had killed the Seventh Sister, "Now, We get outta here before the Empire finds us." At this everyone in the group nodded, Ahsoka had had enough of this battle station to begin with and she and Leia looked at each other, "I suspect, because of what's happened." Kalfia paused and reflected back on her battle with the Sister, "there will be like a thousand Stormtroopers heading in this direction. That would make escape virtually impossible."

"So, then how do we escape?" This question came directly from Han, who was always looking for the quickest way. He was nice enough Ahsoka thought, but with smugglers, you just couldn't tell what they were fighting for. In Han's case he was just in it for the money and that was completly understandable.

"The nearest escape route," Kalifa continued ignoring Han's question. "Well." She stammered looking at everyone, leading was hard, and she hadn't prepared herself for this, "if I told you I can guess you wouldn't like it."

"Hey." Han said smiling, "any escape routes fine by me."

Kalifa looked like she didn't want to say her answer which was pretty understandable given what she had just been through, but nonetheless she said it anyway. "The Garbage Chute." She paused just to let that sink in, "our nearest escape is the Garbage Chute."

"Are you serious?" Luke asked to which Kalifa nodded, "Really?"

"Unfortunatly for us." Ahsoka said stepping in for her daughter, "that is the only logical solution." She then looked at Kalifa who smiled grateful for her stepping in. "So, are we gonna stand around waiting for the Empire to find us?" Eveyone in the group didn't answer this question and it was clear that they wanted off this battle station as soon as possible. "Then down into the Garbage Chute it is."

At this, everyone nodded their heads together in agreement, Ahsoka was proud of Kalifa for doing this, as she and watched her daughter grow put on Tatooine, she never figured that Kalifa would be a leader, but as she learned you never ever judge a book by it's cover. "Let's do this." Kalfia said and with that everybody left the prison cell and headed towards the garbage shut. Leia took hold a blaster that had been dropped and shot the entrance.

"I don't think that this is such a good idea." Han said nervously, but when nobody said anything, he quickly took his comment back and muttere to himself, "well don't everybody talk at once." And with that he jumped into the Chute, quickly followed by Chewie and Leia.

"Are you ready?" Ahsoka asked as they face the entrance to the Shute. "Kalifa," Ahsoka sighed looking away, "what happened back there, with the Sister." At this Kalifa interrupted her mother.

"I'm Ok Mom, really." Ahsoka could tell that Kalifa was lying but she payed it no mind and instead jumped straight into the garbage Chute, only Luke and Kalifa were left now and Luke was left wondering what that was about.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"I said I'm fine, Luke!" Kalifa snapped and at this Luke decided it was better to leave Kalifa's emotions to herself. Whenever she was like this, it was always good to leave her, they said no more and jumped into the Chute where they landed in sewage, Han, Chewie, Leia and Ahsoka were waiting for them.

"nice idea to jump into the garbage Chute." Han said and at this Kalifa smiled sarcastically, she didn't like Han's current attitude and was finding him more annoying by the second, "what an incredible smell you've discovered."

"Next time," Kalfia said panting slightly, "you think of an idea on how to escape thousands of imperial troopers." At this Han almost immediately shut up, he didn't want to challenge the young Togruta further, clearly seeing as she had been through a lot, what excatly happened after she had rescued her mother? Han wondered, but he didn't get his question answered because suddenly, "uh," Kalifa said nervously as she felt something move past her leg, "there's something alive down here."

"What?" Ahsoka asked nervously, if something was alive down her it was dangerous, and that could prove harmful to their mission. "Kalifa, are you sure?"

"Mom, something just swam past my leg," she then looked down into the wet garbage and saw the creature again, "there it." She just felt the creature wrapping around her legs, "oh no." Kalifa said just as she was dragged under the slimy water.

"Kalifa!" Ahsoka screamed and eveyone went to work finding her, Han did the unsafe thing which was firing his blaster at the wall, "are you crazy?" Ahsoka snapped, "you could hurt Kalifa with that!" Han didn't have time to argue, as Kalifa came up from the water screaming for her mother. The creature whatever it was had it's tentacles wrapped around her and wouldn't let go.

"Mom," Kalifa coughed before she was dragged back under by the Unknown creature. An uneasy silence filled the room as they waited for Kalifa to reappear again, but nothing happened. Ahsoka began to fear the worst when all of a suden, Kalifa reappeared, coughing and spluttering.

"Don't just stand there." Ahsoka said to Han, "help her." Han did so not wanting to get on Ahsoka's bad side, when Kalfia recovered, Ahsoka asked her daughter, "what happend, are you Ok?" Kalifa smiled and answered her mother's second question first.

"I'm fine Mom, I don't know what happend." She coughed again letting more water out, "it just let me go."

"That," Luke said "was absolutely terrifying." At this Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle as she knew that that ordeal was over, "what ever that creature was, I'm sure nothing could be worse than that." Luke would immeaditaly regret saying that though as the walls started closing in all around the group...


	27. Chapter 27: Anakin's Sacrifice

Chapter 27: Anakin's Sacrifice.

* * *

As the walls started to close in around them, Luke regretted his pour choice of words, "I was wrong." Luke said as he found himself a spot to take cover. "It's worse." The walls were closing in even faster now and the room was fastly becoming claustrophobic, Kalifa thought that she would rather take her chances with that creature before being crushed horribly. "Kalifa." Luke said braking her train of thought "3PO, contact 3PO." At that comment a lightbulb went off in Kalifa's head. R2 and C-3PO were still in the control room, just maybe if she reached her comlink.

Quickly she found it in time and switched the comlink on, Ahsoka, Han, Chewie and Leia tried to find something to stop the walls from closing in on them but had no luck. This was all riding on Kalifa now. She switched the comlink on and spoke into it, "3PO?" When no answer came, Kalifa spoke into the comlink again and this time she said the Droid's name louder "3PO!"

"Mistress Kalifa!" It was a miracle to hear the Droid's voice but something told her that there wasn't enough time left, "Oh thank the maker you're unharmed." That comment was irony unto itself, "I'm sorry about not answering the comlink, but I forgot that I turned it off."

"Ok, Ok" Kalifa said quickly, "thanks for that little but of information." She said this as sarcastically as she could, "but we're in kind of an emergancy at the moment." At this 3PO went into full on panic mode, "Listen!" Kalifa said ducking under as the walls ever closed in. "I need you to shut down all the Garbage mashers on the detention level!"

Kalifa thought she heard some questioning beeps from R2 and 3Po said, "did you say all of the Garbage Mashers?"

"yes!" Kalifa said a little too loudly, but she couldn't help it, the walls were quickly coming in and whether she liked it or not, she was going to be a Kalifa sized cube, "SHUT DOWN ALL THE GARBARGE MASHERS ON THE DETENTION LEVEL!" Kalifa shouted and at this 3PO seemed to get the message.

"Shut them all down." She could hear 3PO say just before she ducked under water again, "Hurry." R2 bleeped in conformation and proceeded to do his work, and it happened in record time, the walls stopped moving and Kalifa couldn't believe it, "Mistress?" 3PO asked and Kalifa wondered where she had let her comlink, she had dropped it somewhere and if she didn't answer it soon, well 3PO would worry just as he was doing now, "oh no, I was too late, curse my metal body I wasn't fast enough."

Almost immediately Kalifa found the comlink and said happily. "No, 3PO I'm Ok, we're all Ok." Just as she heard 3Po sigh in relief, eveyone started cheering, Kalifa then hugged Luke and did something that she thought she would never do, kiss him, whether it was out of relief that she was alive or that she was pleased that they made it out ok, she didn't know. She just acted on her feelings.

Ahsoka began clapping at this and Kalifa snapped back to reality, "ok," Han said after watching them kiss, "that was awkward." He then looked at Leia and winked, she quickly looked way from Han as did this.

"3PO." Kalifa said turning back to the comlink, "can you open the door to Garbage Masher," she looked around for a marker and when she found it she laughed, "Three, Three, Eight, Two, Seven?" It took a little time to poem so the group had to wait, Ahsoka then walked over to Kalifa and said

"I'm glad you acted on your feelings."

"Mom, I wasn't."

"Just don't let your relationship end in tragedy." And with that eerie thought the doors opened revealing the was the first one to walk out, quickly followed by Kalifa and the rest of the group. As soon as she walked out the door , Kalifa felt a strange presence, like someone was watching her. And a voice inside her head.

"Ah" she gasped and Ahsoka looked at her in worry, "we need to get back to the Falcon." Han nodded at this as he wanted nothing more than to get back to his prized spaceship. "Anakin." She paused and looked at Ahsoka, "Mom," she suddenly felt cold and voiced her thoughts, "I feel cold." Ahsoka nodding at this knowing that that could mean only one thing. Darth Vader wasn't too far behind.

"Come on," Ahsoka said taking hold of Kalifa's hand and taking lead of the group, "we need to go, he's not to far behind." Everyone then got their weapons ready incase of any confrontation with any imperial troops, "you're gonna need these." Ahsoka said handing out her Lightsaber's to Kalifa, who nodded in respect. "They're not toys." Ahsoka warned "handle with care." They then set of in the direction of the falcon.

It only took them a few hours to find the ship and when they found jo sign of enemies nearby, Kalifa thought it odd, but all would soon become quickly clear to her where all the Stormtroopers were, as she heard the faint sounds of Lightsaber's clashing in the distance. "Anakin?" Kalifa said almost as if in a trance.

Anakin was fighting hard against Darth Vader and Kalifa was drawn to watching the fight, Ahsoka and Han urged her to get back to where she was but she didn't listen. The Force was calling to here and ordering her to watch this intense fight, "Vader" Kalifa said softly and at that she watched the two combatants lash out. Anakin was clearly loosing, Vader was the stronger swordsman, highlighted by the quick parries from his blood red sabre. But Kalifa knew that Anakin was letting Vader win.

Vader got a victory then and there as he knocked Anakin's Lightsaber out of his hand. "This is it, my old master." He said as he raised his Lightsaber for the killing blow.

Anakin had nothing to say, and was it Kalifa's imagination or did he look right out at her. No it just couldn't have been, Anakin smiled at Vader "This is not the end." Kalifa heard Anakin say before Vader kill him.

"NO!" Kalifa yelled out as quickly as it happened, this was a big mistake though as the Stormtrooeprs turned their attention on her and started firing their blasters at her, although missing. Kalifa stood as still as a statue aptransfixed as she saw Anakin's death happen multiple times. Ahsoka came rushing towards her in order to drag her out of the conflict and back towards the Falcon. She just managed to get a glimpse of Vader as he stared into her with his cold golden eyes.

"Kalifa!" Anakin's voice called, "run, run!" She did so and she felt that this was her imagination telling her to do this, but there was no other explaination, she ran towards the Falcon as the doors shut and it took off.

Ahsoka led Kalifa into the cockpit where she sat next to Han, "I hope that old Jedi got the tractor beam out of commission or this is gonna be a short trip." He then punched some controls as the Falcon finally escaped the dreaded Death Star, the place where Anakin Skywalker had died...


	28. Chapter 28: Not Over Yet

Chapter 28: Not Over Yet.

* * *

As soon as the Falcon took off and escape from the Death Star, Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe that they had escaped, and yet she couldn't help but feel as though this whole ordeal wasn't over yet. And Anakin, oh god Anakin, she looked back at Kalifa who wasn't saying anything. She couldn't even believe what her daughter must be going through. Anakin had sacrificed himself so that they could escape.

Feeling sorry for Kalifa, Ahsoka sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, Kalifa looked up at her when she did this and smiled. Ahsoka was grateful for that. "Hey," she said as calmly as she could. "Are you OK?" Kalifa gave her a look that said that she wasn't OK at all, "I know," Ahsoka sighed "stupid question." She then pulled her daughter in for a hug, to which she realized that she hadn't done in a long time. "I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"I watched him." Kalifa said still hugging Ahsoka, "He-" she struggled at getting her sentence out, "he sacrificed himself, so that we-" tears started to come from Kalifa's eyes "do you know what the worst part is, Mom?" Ahsoka didn't answer her daughter's question "I can't even believe he's gone." Kalifa let go of Ahsoka and stood up walking towards the exit of the cockpit. She then said the words that Ahsoka knew what was coming "I hate him." Kalifa said softly and she took a deep breath, "I hate Vader."

Ahsoka figured that now would be the time to tell her the truth, "Kalifa-" she started to say but she was interrupted by some of the Falcon's machinery, the warning signal, something was following them. Han came rushing into the room quickly followed by Luke, Leia, Chewie and the Droids.

"Come on kid." Han directed this at Kalifa who nodded "we're not out of this yet." Han then rushed outside the room, Kalifa then walked away from her mother and said.

"What was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

Ahsoka wanted to tell her daughter so badly, that it hurt, but for some reason she wasn't going to, given what her daughter had just been through, she wasn't ready. "It can wait, do what you need to." Amazingly Kalifa understood and left the room. For a girl just turning 16 years old, Kalifa was pretty mature for her age.

The doors of the cockpit closed and Kalifa headed towards the Falcon's main gunnery "So, how do these thing's work?" she asked as she prepared herself.

"Just point and shoot kid, it's that easy" came Han's voice from the other gun. At this Kalifa smiled and switched on the targeting and saw that TIE Fighter's were following them "how many can you see on the scanners?" Han asked her. Kalifa looked at the scanner which showed 3 TIE Fighters following them.

"Just 3 at the moment." She shouted back and at this Han smiled and switched on his gun. Just in time too as the TIES appeared outside the windows. "Are you ready?" Kalifa asked as she prepared herself too. Although never having worked on a weapon like this before, she got the hang of it.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Han shouted back and with that the battle began, it took a while for Kalifa to get her first shot as the TIE in front of her was being annoying, it dodged every single shot that it threw at her and sent lasers at the Falcon which Han wasn't to pleased about, "Try and keep the ship in one peice kid!"

"I'm doing my best!" Kalifa snapped back at him but, then she noticed something that was happening around her, and was it Kalifa's imagination or was she hearing Anakin's voice speaking to her? No this was the same thing that happened on the Death Star, she quieted her mind and pulled the trigger. The fighter in front of her screen blew up almost instantly and with this Kalifa laughed "ha, ha, I got him!" She called as she watched the explosion happen. "Han! I got him!"

At this Han smiled and turned his chair round to face her gun area, "that's great kid." He turned back to face his TIE and warned her, "don't get cocky!" Kalifa shouted something but Han couldn't hear it as he was too busy focusing on his own fighter which was proving to be really annoying, if Kalifa got her's easy then Han was having a real hard time trying to shoot the damn thing. Every time Han fired the fighter avoided, like it was being clever. But this was all of Han's plan. He waited for the right oppertunity and there! He had it, the TIE had come within range of his Targeting computer, he took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The second TIE exploded just as Han fired. With that he sighed in relief just as Kalifa destroyed the final fighter. "Chewie!" Han called into his comlink, "set a course for Yavin IV." Chewie let out some grunts and followed Han's orders, he then exited the gunnery quickly followed by Kalifa.

"Oh," Kalifa said as she came out of the gunnery, "that was." She smiled and hugged Han, which was unexpected "Amazing, that was such a rush, I've fired blasters before but never." Han cut her off and let go,

"Don't mention it kid, but I doubt that's the last of the Empire we'll be seeing today." At the mention of the Empire, Kalifa couldn't help but agree, as she entered the cockpit and wondered what Darth Vader must be planning now.

In truth Vader wasn't planning anything at all, "Sir!" A Stormtrooper said as they brought in the body of the Seventh Sister, "one of the men found her like this."

"Put her down there, Vader said just as Govener Tarkin entered the room. Vader was having too much of a good day to let Tarkin ruin it, the Sister's death only fuelled his anger, but Skywalker's that was motivation to finish what Vader started.

"Lord Vader." Tarkin said as he looked at the body of the Sister, "I'm sorry for your loss." He clearly wasn't but Vader ignored him, Tarkin then turned his back in Vader which gave Vader the perfect oppertunity, he hated Tarkin, Tarkin was something he needed to be rid of, "I trust you're plan worked then?"

"To which plan are you referring too?"

"The tracking device," Tarkin said referring to the device which was placed on the Millennium Falcon before it's escape, "I'm putting a lot of faith in you, Vader this had better work."

"How dare you question my plans?"

"I dare because the Emperor-" that did it for Vader, he ignited his blood red Lightsaber and stabbed Tarkin straight through the heart, killing him almost instantly.

"I," Vader whispered ever so softly as Tarkin died, "don't care what my master thinks. I have my own plans. Of which don't concern him or you" Vader took his Lightsaber out of Tarkin's body and ordered two Trooper's to take it and the Sister's away, "my plans are my own concerns." Vader said softly, "soon we'll be together again, and nothing will stop us." The Trooper's then left the room leaving Vader to contemplate his thoughts...


	29. Chapter 29: Kalifa & The Rebellion

Chapter 29: Kalifa & The Rebellion.

* * *

When the Falcon touched down on Yavin IV, Kalifa wasn't sure of her reaction to seeing the Rebel Base, she had dreamed of coming here for years, but now, that she was actually here, she couldn't believe the sight of it, "You alright kid?" Han asked her when they landed, "I know." He said smiling, "it's a lot to take in." At this Kalifa chuckled, Han's comment was an understatement.

"I just can't believe I'm actually here." Kalifa chuckled and then she looked at Ahsoka, who in the recent days had changed her life more than she expected. Ahsoka was a Jedi and now that Kalifa had completed her rescue mission, her mother was going to training her in the ways of the Force. "I've dreamed about this for so long." Kalifa then smiled at her mother and said "thanks." Ahsoka didn't expect this, after what Kalifa had been through on the Death Star, she couldn't help but think that this was the Force's way of telling her that this was Kalifa's destiny.

They walked out of the Falcon, Ahsoka and Kalifa together, quickly followed by Han, Luke, Leia, Chewie and the Droid's. The Rebel Base wasn't that far from where the Falcon had landed so the group didn't have that long a walk. It was during this time that Ahsoka decided to have a chat with Kalifa. When Kalifa caught Ahsoka looking at her, she decided to go over and speak, "Kalifa." Ahsoka said smiling, "I just wanted to let you know, I'm proud of you."

"I know." Kalifa smiled taking hold of her mother's hand, "I just went through hell and back to rescue you. You, Mom, inspired me to do that, and I couldn't be more grateful." Tears were forming in Ahsoka's eyes and as soon as one started to fall, Kalifa helped her mother, "Hey come on now. I thought us Jedi weren't supposed to cry."

At this Ahsoka laughed, "It's just, my daughter, you've been through so much, I've watched you grow from a youngling to a strong, confident young woman." She sighed and looked away from her daughter for just a second and said something she thought she would never say, "I only wish your father could be here to see it."

"Hey," Kalifa said happily, the doors opened and hundreds of Rebel soldiers filed out of it, there were many different species that it was hard to keep track of it, "we'll make Dad proud." Kalifa said taking hold of Ahsoka's hand, ready to face whatever danger that came next. But there was none, in fact the Rebels were just as friendly as they were. Ahsoka only knew of their reputation by the holovids but Kalifa had heard the stories from the pilots on her home planet, even her own friends had gone of to join it.

"I know we will." Ahsoka said smiling as they entered the base, quickly followed by the rest of their friends, an officer came up to them and introduced himself,

"Kalifa, Ahsoka, I just want to say, it's an honour to meet you."

"You've heard of us?" Ahsoka said surprised, she looked at her daughter who also looked back out of confusion, "I didn't know we had the reputation."

"Well you and your daughter's status is legendary."

"Legendary?" Kalifa said albeit with a sense of humour and Ahsoka couldn't help but admire that in her daughter, she always knew how to make light of such things, "I kind of like the sound of that."

"The Rebels will help you in any way we can, if you'll follow me." And they did as they were led around the massive complex, Kalifa was amazed at how the Rebellions inner workings, she then noticed that the members of their group had quickly dissapeared, "your friends are being treated separately." Said the Rebel soldier, "and Leia is debriefing the General for an attack on the Death Star."

"You're planning to attack that battle station?" Kalifa said amazed, "I didn't even think you guys-" she was quickly cut of from a female rebel who spoke out of nowhere.

"Kali? Little Kalifa Tano?" When the Rebel soldier revealed herself Kalifa couldn't help but smile, "is that-?" She was refrained from asking her question as Kalifa pulled her friend into a hug.

"Not so little anymore." Kalifa said chuckled, "so Jess, you finally made it in huh?"

"Hah, more like graduated," Jess suddenly realised that they still had people watching them so she let go off her best friend, "I think you're mom is watching us."

"Kalifa?" Ahsoka said looking back at her and Jess, "would you care to introduce me to your friend?" She then looked at Jess and smiled, "Hi, I'm Ahsoka Tano, I'm Kalifa's mom, I don't believe we've been introduced." She held out her hand for the human Jess to shake and she took it,

"Yes Ma'am," Jess said shaking Ahsoka's hand nervously, "I'm aware of your reputation," she then let go of a Ahsoka's hand and looked back at Kalifa, "gotta be cool having her as a mom?"

"Well, kind of." Kalifa said and she smiled at Ahsoka who folded her arms together and rolled her eyes, uh oh, when ever Ahsoka did that it meant that Kalifa had done something wrong, "kidding, kidding." She said smiling and Ahsoka smiled back at her.

"Well," Jess said rather awkwardly "this is awkward, I'd better get back to my duties, you know planning the attack and all?" Kalifa nodded understandably and Jess said, "see you at the planning meeting?" Kalifa nodded and looked back at Ahsoka who smiled.

"Absolutely," Kalifa said smiling and with that Jess went back to her duties and Kalifa and Ahsoka continued their tour of the rebel base..


	30. Chapter 30: Battle Tactics

Chapter 30: Battle Tactics

* * *

Kalifa, Ahsoka, Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie and the Droid's all sat together in a huddled room filled with Rebels gathered I round in a circle, Kalifa took a seet next to her friend Jess and started talking whilst they waited for the General, "So," Han said to Ahsoka rather unexpectedly, "what do you reckon the plan is?" At this Ahsoka was surprised that someone like Han was speaking to her, she didn't like Han but he was a good friend to Kalifa. So he must be OK.

"Well," Ahsoka said and she focused her attention in the massive screen, to which R2 was facing, "I'm guessing." Suddenly the screen came on as R2 gave the Death Star plans to the General who placed them into a computer, "the Rebels are trying to figure out a way to take out that battle station."

"You're kidding?" Han said and Ahsoka didn't know whether Han meant this to be sarcastic or just his own opinion, "we barley escaped that thing with our lives and they wanna attack it?" Ahsoka chuckled at this believing Han's concerns to be about his own self preservation, "that's like a suicide mission, isn't it?" Ahsoka didn't say anything because the meeting had started, the person in charge looked like a veteran Rebel. His name was Doddona and all the room went quiet when he started to speak.

"As you know," Doddonna addressed the room with a certain prowess, it looked like he had been in many battles before this upcoming one and knew what he was talking about. "The Empire is on it's away and is bringing with it, The Death Star, the plans of which have been given to us by Senator Leia Skywalker." Doddona pointed Leia and the Rebels clapped and cheered, "thanks to Senator Skywalker, the plan are now in the right hands and we can find a way to destroy this terror station once and for all."

"Hell yeah!" One of the Rebels shouted and Doddona gestured for silence, the lights in the room suddenly went dark as the projected plans from R2 began to play out on screen, Ahsoka shuddered when she saw the hologram of her former prison. What she had been through on that station was all too much.

"As you can see," Doddonna continued as he pointed to the Death Star's main trench, "a weakness is possible, it looks like the Empire forgot a key flaw in their system."

"Which is?" Jess asked eager to fight this massive monstrosity, At this Doddonna smiled as the projection continued moving along the trench, the projection finally stopped at a small exhaust shaft, everyone in the room gasped as they knew what this meant, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"The weakness," Doddanna said as he demonstrated a simulation of the attack run, "is this exhaust shaft here, it's on a narrow trench," the room quickly became as silent as a mouse droid and at this Doddana sighed out of sadness, "yes, I know what this means, many of you might not come back from this mission. But if you do survive, the attack run will be commanded by a small squadron of X-Wings and Y-Wings."

"I wonder who they picked for that little job." Han whispered to Ahsoka and she looked at Kalifa and Luke, who had grown so much over the years, she was wondering how Luke was coping with the loss of his father but tried not to think the worst of it.

"I think I have a slight idea." Ahsoka said smiling proud of her daughter for finally getting to live out her dream, after everything Kalifa had been through, her daughter had earned this, Han looked at her worriedly and she chuckled, "hey she earned this and I couldn't be more proud."

"If you get the chance." Doddana continued as the screen showed some purple coloured proton torpedoes being fired at the exhaust shaft, "use the proton torpedoes to fire at the shaft, this will trigger a reaction causing the Death Star to explode." The computer then showed the Death Star exploding and Ahsoka had to close her eyes for a second imagining her husband in that station, no her former husband on that Station. The man she loved was long gone.

However one of the rebels, again the human female Jess voiced one of Ahsoka's concerns, "that's gotta be impossible, no fighter can be that lucky, even for a computer this is to good be true." At this Kalifa couldn't help but smile and laugh,

"Seriously, Jess?" She said smiling, "that's only 2 meters wide, you know me and Luke used to bullseye Wamp Rats on Luke's T-16 back home and they were no bigger than that." Jess took this as Kalifa's overconfidence and hit Kalifa on the shoulder and smiled.

"you're impossible."

"I like it that way." Kalifa said smiling and at this the meeting was adjourned and the Rebels prepared for the inevitable attack on the Death Star...


	31. Chapter 31: Han's Departure

Chapter 31: Han's Departure

* * *

Kalifa changed out of her old Tatooine clothes into her Rebel uniform, she did this as quickly as she could because she was just too excited, the day she had been longing for had finally arrived and she still couldn't believe that it was real, but it was and it was the best day ever in her book, and now she was going to be fighting that battle station alongside Luke and Jess, she was a damn good pilot of she did say so herself. And she hoped that would help her in the upcoming attack. Her train of through the broke when someone entered the room.

Kalifa smiled and said softly "Mom," Ahsoka Tano had entered the room, also dressed differently, she wore green inside of her usual brown, and looked like she was supposed to, no longer a Jedi in hiding, but the real thing, "wow," Kalifa said when she saw her mother, "you look," at this Ahsoka chuckled,

"I decided it was time to quite running from my past and actually help." She smiled and took something out of her pocket, "these are for you." Kalifa closed her eyes and when Ahsoka had handed her the objects, Kalifa opened her eyes and saw that she was holding her mother's own Lightsaber's. "Consider this," Ahsoka said smiling, "a passing of the torch."

"Mom," Kalifa gasped softly, "I," she struggled to find the right words, "I honestly don't know what to say," then all of a sudden she rushed forward and hugged her mother, "thank you," she whispered and began crying, all these years Kalifa had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, only when certain occasions needed her to, and this was one of those moments. "I love you." Was it her imagination or did she here Ahsoka gasp, Kalifa had only said those words once in her life and thought she was never going to say them again.

"It's." Ahsoka said letting go of her daughter, "been a long time since I've heard you say those words." She then quickly wiped off a tear from her daughter's faced and laughed, a soft kind laugh. Kalifa liked to here her mother laugh given that there was so little reason for it these days. "Don't wanna look like that for your big day."

Kalifa decided that this moment would be her time to laugh as well, so she said, "thank you for showing me everything," she paused and looked at Ahsoka's expression and took hold of her hand, "hey, this isn't the last time I'm gonna see you, somebody has to get that Jedi Training,"

"I know," Ahsoka said smiling, "I just want you to be safe is all," Ahsoka started to speak but was stopped by Kalifa.

"Ha, don't worry, Mom I will be."

"That's good." Ahsoka said calming down a little "that's good." She sighed and let Kalifa leave the room, but before she left Ahsoka called out to her, "hey, Kali?" Kalifa turned round in surprise as this was the first time that she had heard her mother say her nickname, Ahsoka smiled and said this goodbye message to her, "may the force be with you." Ahsoka said nothing else after this and Kalifa smiled and then exited the room.

It only took her a few hours to find her X-Wing, and she smiled as she saw R2 being loaded onto it by a couple of other Rebel soldiers, they were studying the damage marks and as soon as they her one of them asked, "hey this R2 unit of yours is looking a little beat up."

"Yeah, so?"

"Would you like a new one?"

Kalifa thought long and hard about that question but after everything she and R2 had been through she decided, "no way, not on you're life pal, that little droid and I have been through quite a lot together." She then looked at R2 and smiled, "You OK there, buddy?" R2 let out a few beeps and Kalifa chuckled, she then figured out that she would have probably at least a couple of hours before the mission began so she decided to go and find Han and tell him goodbye.

It wasn't easy to find Han, as he was doing what he said he wanted to do, pack up his reward and get off this planet as soon as possible. "Yeah," she heard his voice saying it Chewie, "that's the last of it," he then came out the Falcon and smiled, "boy Chewie, this is really gonna settle my debt with Jabba." He then noticed Kalifa staring at him and went over.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself." Han said smiling and then he looked at her in her Rebel uniform, "you've changed since we met that day in that Cantina." Kalifa chuckled at this and new that Han was trying to lighten up the tone, "you're mother ok with this?"

"She worries." Kalifa nodded, she then noticed the huge crates inside the falcon and looked back at Han, "so this it, huh?" When Han's expression from concerned to confused Kalifa then said, "you got your reward and your leaving is that it?" At this Han out his hands together in mock surprise.

"Ouch," Han said smiling, "hurt much?"

"Honestly," Kalifa sighed, "Han you're much better than this, I don't think you know this but." She pointed to the rebels that were sacrificing themselves, "hundreds of people are fighting against the Empire, they're going to attack that battle station, this will save hundreds of lives."

"Not my problem any more." Han said and he looked at Chewie who muttered a couple of grunts, "what?" Han asked as he looked at Chewie, "well it's not and besides I think this whole mess is a suicide mission, and I've done my job."

"But, I thought you were my friend."

"Kid," Han said as Han like as he could, "you thought I was your friend, I don't care about this rebellion or you for that matter, I think you're fighting for a lost cause. But I will give you this." Han chuckled at this, "you are good in a fight, why don't you come with us, we could really use someone like you."

"No," Kalifa said shocked that Han was saying this "I can't believe what I'm hearing. I honestly thought that after all we'd been through you could care less about money, but no, I guess you only look after yourself."

"I guess I do,"

"Well then goodbye," Kalifa said as firmly as she could, "and take care of yourself Han, I guess that's what you're best at," she then left Han and Chewie alone, "bye Chewie, call me sometime?" Chewie let out a couple of grunts and Kalifa nodded understandingly. Just as she was about to go to her X-Wing she stopped when Han called out

"Hey, Kalifa." Kalifa turned round when Han said this and he smiled and winked at her, "may the Force be with you." And with that Han went back into the Falcon quickly followed by Chewie leaving Kalifa alone to go back to her X-Wing in silence.


	32. Chapter 32: The Assult Begins

Chapter 32: The Assult Begins.

* * *

As Kalifa headed back to her X-Wing an announcement could be heard all over the intercom "all fighters, man your stations," this order was repeated to let the Rebels know that the Assult on the Death Star was just about to begin. Which meant by now Han had probably left. Thinking about that hurt Kalifa's feelings, the way Han spoke to her, well it just didn't feel right. She then hit the side of her X-Wing in frustration and Luke came from round the corner.

"Hey," Luke said as Kalifa was just about to enter her ship, "everything ok?" Kalifa nodded and looked away from Luke which was strange to him as he thought he was sharing something special with her. "The assult is about to begin, are you nervous?" There was a good five minutes before Kalifa chose to answer that question. The conversation that she had before with Han before his departure was unsettling and it was convincing her that Han maybe was right about this whole thing.

"Oh," Kalifa sighed "no, Luke I'm not nervous or anything like that," she then faced him for the first time since that kiss on the Death Star. Looking back on it Kalifa had only done that because she thought she was going to die. But now, it only strengthened her feelings for Luke and gave her a reason to finish this fight. "I just had a fight with Han." Kalifa was surprised that the words came so quickly. And easily. "And I'm just worried that he's right."

"About what?"

"What the Rebellion is actually fighting for," Kalifa said looking at the spot where the Mellenium Falcon used to be, "I mean," she sighed "are we a lost cause? Can we really fight that battle station?"

Luke took long and hard to think about this question, "we did it before, didn't we?" And there was the one thing that Kalifa was afraid off, that this whole thing would draw Luke back to the death of his father. Luke had lost too much in his childhood. Kalifa was the one good thing in it. She was what kept him going. "Before you ask," Luke saw that Kalifa was about to open her mouth and then he smiled, "I'm not so sure about this myself. I mean, he gave up his life so that we could escape that thing, and now that we're going to attack it?"

"I know," Kalifa said nodding, "looking back on it, this whole thing feels like a suicide mission." There was an uneasy silence before Kalifa finally got up the courage to voice her thoughts, "I'm actually pretty scared we won't make it this time."

"We will," Luke said with a renewed sense of hope, "I don't know how," he chuckled at this and started to walk back to his ship, "we will make it through this." Before he exited the room he stopped to say one final word before he got in, "Kalifa, may the force be with you." Kalifa then wiped a tear of her cheek and repeated the same quote to Luke before she looked back and found her mother waving at her.

As the cockpit windows shut around her and R2 was loaded into the X-Wing, Kalifa took this oppertunity to wave back fearing that this may be the last time that she would see Ahsoka Tano. "Bye Mom," Kalifa said taking a deep breath as the X-Wing took off with a blast leaving only Ahsoka in a room full of rebel soldiers.

"Good luck, my daughter" Ahsoka said softly and then went back into the war room to monitor the upcoming battle.

It took a while for the X-Wing Squadron to reach it's destination but the journey was made easier as everyone saw the massive Death Star looming over them in the vastness of space. The only thing that stood between it and the destruction of Yavin IV were Kalifa, Luke, Jess and the rest of the Rogue Squadron.

"All wings check in," came the voice of the commander and everyone followed their orders.

"This is Red One standing by." Came the voice of Red Leader "This is Red Two standing by." Came the voice of Red Two. "Red Three standing by." Came the voice of Jess aka Red Three. "Red Four standing by." Came the voice of Luke.

"This is Red Five standing by," said Kalifa as she checked in on her comlink, she chuckled as R2 let out some beeps and listend in as everyone else checked in. When eveything was good and ready the attack could finally commence. Suddenly without warning a voice came from inside Kalifa's mind. Was it her imagination or did it sound a lot like Anakin's?

"Remember Kalifa, the force will be with you, always." She smiled at this as a new order came through from the leader of the squadron.

"Set S-Foils in attack position." After this Order was followed Kalifa took a deep breath knowing that this may be the last time she would ever see her friends. The pressure was real as the X-Wings locked their S-Foils into attack position and the Assult on the Death Star was officialy under way...,


	33. Chapter 33: The First Attempt

Chapter 33: The First Attempt.

* * *

All would not go as swimmingly as Kalifa would have liked though, as soon as she got her first real glimpse of the giant Death Star since the escape, she thought that there was no way in hell were they going to stop that thing. "Look at the size of that thing," came Wedge Antillis's voice from the comlink and Kalifa couldn't help but agree, the moon like space station was nearing orbit of Yavin IV and everyone back on the planet was counting on her. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Cut the chatter Gold 2." Came the voice of Gold Leader "everyone get ready to make the approach on my mark." Kalifa took a deep breath but got the uneasy feeling that something was going to go wrong at any moment. She was right of course as a swarm of TIE Fighters appeared to surround the Death Star, "Get ready for the initial attack," at this order Kalifa chuckled and then looked at the obsticals her way as they flew towards her squadron in a dive bomb. Lasers flew everywhere aiming at every X-Wing and Y Wing they could find.

"There's no way," Kalifa said silently as she fired blindly into the the massive onslaught, but funnily enough luck was on her side as she managed to hit a few TIES that came her way, this she found was the prelude of many harder things to come, it was time for the Red and Gold squadrons to split up now and make their own attack runs. If the Gold squadron failed it would be up to the Red squadron to go after the exposed exhaust shaft.

A blast of green laser fire came at Kalifa and she realised that the Death Star had it's own unique weapons, she hadnMt prepared for this at all. "Where's that coming from?" She heard Jess's voice panicking and Luke answered for her.

"The Towers down there," He took a phase and thought of a plan that would save them from being sitting X-Wings, "Red Squadron follow me, we have to take out those towers so Gold Squadron can make their attack run." Damn, that was a great idea, at least it would get the red squadron away from their current predicament with the TIES. Kalifa almost wished she had thought of it herself as she drew ever closer to the massive space station.

"I'm on it," Kalifa said as she neared the tower closer to her, she used the Targeting Computer to help her along and fired a burst of red lasers at it, destroying the tower completly. Smiling at her unexpected succes Kalifa couldn't help but punch the air and squeal with excitement, the thrill of this battle was getting to her and she loved every second of it. This is what it must've felt like for Mom, she thought and suddenly she was pulled back to reality as she realised she had to take out the other towers.

"Great shot Kali," Luke's voice said as she heard him take out one of his towers, the laser fire coming from the Death Star was quickly becoming more rapid and tactical as she saw one hit a Y Wing crash land on the surface below in a fiery explosion.

"Oh my god," Jess gasped as she watched the fighter explode, but suddenly out of nowhere a TIE fighter came from behind her leaving Jess open for being hit, Kalifa saw this and quickly reacted by firing at the TIE behind Jess's X-Wing saving her own life in the process, "you always were a good pilot,"

"Concentrate on the giant weapon please," Kalifa said into her comlink and Jess chuckled as she went to take out more towers, no time for fun and games now, everyone back on Yavin IV including Ahsoka was counting on Kalifa to save their lives. Suddenly she spotted something that would make the mission any less than easy. Three TIE fighters slowly emerged from a hole nearby the Trench where the exhaust shaft was.

"That's not good," she heard one of her teammates say, the middle TIE fighter that had entered the Trench was a little different then what the other two by it's sides were, Kalifa guess that that one had to be Vader who was determined to stop them from getting to the shaft at any means necessary. The Trio of Gold Squadron X-Wing's were in deep trouble now as the three TIES closed in on them from behind. The Lead X-Wing took charge as it got closer to the exhaust shaft and was too busy focusing in that to notice the three new TIES that were just behind him.

Kalifa watched helplessly as the X-Wing pilot reached the exhaust shaft and the Towers stopped firing their green lasers, the pilot then aimed for the exhaust shaft, Kalifa then switched on the Gold Squadron's frequency although she would regret this as she heard the chatter over the comlink. "Firing weapons now." Said Gold Leader and Kalifa watched as the action followed, but it missed and she heard the pilot gasp in shock. She heard the X-Wing pilot on the right ask if it went in but the lead pilot confirmed that he missed the shot.

What followed next were the Trio of fighters screams as they were hit and consumed in a fiery exposition when they were hut with green laser fire from the TIE Fighters behind. "Oh no," Kalifa gasped as she realised that this meant that the Rebels on Yavin IV were now counting on her, but she also knew that she would have to take another two ships down into that Trench where Vader and the other two TIES were waiting to stop them. The fate of the Rebellion now rested in her hands...


	34. Chapter 34: Trench Run

Chapter 34: Trench Run.

* * *

As Kalifa waited for the TIE fighters to disappear she knew that this signled the beginning of her Trench Run, command now fell on her as she was the second in command to their leader who had died during the first attempt to destroy the Death Star. The whole Galaxy was now counting on her, and if she didn't succeed well then they really were a lost c ause. "Jess, Luke," she spoke into her comlink, "you guys are with me, we'll go at the signal."

"What signal?" Luke asked and the honest answer? Kalifa didn't know she was just making this up as she went along, as she looked out of the cockpit of her X-Wing she saw Luke and Jess's ships alongside her and she knew that they had her back, "this is gonna be like Begger's Canyon back home, isn't it?" Kalifa couldn't help but chuckle at this and answered Luke's question as honestly as she could.

"If you want to picture it that way," she then switched her comlink to Jess's signal and said "are you with me?" Just as she heard Jess's answer she sighed in relief and smiled, R2 then sent some commands and words of encouragement that Kalifa sorely needed, she also felt Anakin's spirit guiding her as it had been ever since the escape from the battle station. Looking back at Yavin IV one last time Kalifa took a deep breath and moved the controls of the X-Wing forward and straight down into the depths of the Trench.

"So, what now?" She head Jess asked as they dodged the green laser fire coming from the nearby towers, fortunately for Kalifa this question she knew how to answer it, just like Kalifa had predicted the trio of TIE fighters that blocked Gold saiadron's success had disappeared and she figured that she knew the pattern, "just follow the plan?"

"Exactly," Kalifa said nodding her head as she did so, "remember to break away as soon as we get to the exhaust shaft," the tension was extremely high now as everyone back down on that planet were counting on Kalifa and her squadron, every second she wasted, it allowed the Death Star to get a second closer to destroying the planet, the exhaust shaft was coming up fast and Kalifa's mind was racing with possibilities, still the TIE fighters were nowhere to be found, "everyone, keep your eye out for those fighters, they're out there," Kalifa took a deep breath as she knew that Vader was probably piloting one of them and she could wait to make him pay for murdering Anakin.

"I can't see em yet," Luke said as he recalled the pattern in which they showed up before, "they seem to show up every time we get closer to the shaft,"

"Exactly," Jess said "and we can't be far behind it now," Jess was right about this and yet there was still no sign of the TIE fighters, "maybe they've given up?" Jess asked nervously but she knew she was wrong, the Empire never gave up, they were determined to stop the Rebellion from destroying their precious battle station.

"Just keep an eye-" Kalifa was cut off when she noticed the towers had stopped firing, this signalled that the Fighters were not far behind, fortunately for Kalifa she knew what to do, as soon as she head the distinctive noise that signalled the TIE's arrival, "Luke, Jess, break away from me, I can take it from here," she knew with the utmost confidence that she was the one destined to destroy this terrible battle station. She knew that she had to face Vader head on and stop the Empire's evil plot.

"Is this part of the plan?" Jess asked nervously, but Kalifa didn't have time to argue, she knew in her heart that this was the right manoeuvre, if her time with Han had taught her anything it was that the best offence was always the best defence. "I could cover you?"

"Not an option, get out of her Jess, now!" She then switched the comlink to Luke's channel and said "you too Luke, see ya back down on the planet," giving the others no time to argue with her, Kalifa switched off the comlink and watched as the two ships exited the Trench, leaving Kalifa's X-Wing the only target in this dogfight. What she didn't plan on was one of the TIE fighter's following Jess's ship and quickly destroying it and killing Jess in the process. Kalifa switched on her comlink as she witnessed this but she was too late as she heard Jess's screams coming from the comlink. She had to shut it off and carry on the mission. This battle station needed to be destroyed, Kalifa had to do this, for Anakin, for the Rebellion, For Jess, and for Ahsoka.

"R2 switch on that Targeting computer." Kalifa said just before R2 got hit by the fire from Vader's TIE, "R2!" Kalifa screamed, ok this was personal, she then switched on her Targeting computer and prepared for what was probably going to be the most pressurised experience of her life...


	35. Chapter 35: Use The Force

Chapter 35: Use The Force.

* * *

When Vader fired the shots that hit the R2 unit he noticed that something was strange in this new opponent, he or she had the potential to use the Force, "the Force is strong with this one," he said as he reviewed the pilot's tactics, which got one of the pilot's comrade's killed but they were effective none the less, it was almost like he was during his time as a Jedi Knight. He wondered who pilot was, but realised that there was no time to ponder on this mysterious Force User. "Troopers," Vader said into his comlink, "leave my fighter alone, I want this rebel alive."

The fighters left as soon as they heard Vader's orders and Vader chuckled as he formed a new plan in his head incase of the Death Star's destruction, "this one is mine," he gripped the controls of his own TIE and prepared to face this Rebel head on.

Meanwhile in Kalifa's X-Wing, she was vastly unaware that the two Fighter's had left, in the last hours of the battle alone she had lost one of her best friends and her astromech droid, she was going to loose a hell of a lot more if she didn't succeed in her current mission, switching on the Targeting computer as she knew she was closer then ever to the exhaust shaft, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the inevitable, she figured that this would be the last time she would get the chance to speak to her mother, so she quickly used this as an oppertunity.

"Mom?" Kalifa said with tears in her eyes, Ahsoka had been the one thing that kept her going through this battle and she was determined to see her again, but the death of Jess had really hit Kalifa hard, and it was her own plan that got her killed, no answer came from the comlink "mom?" Kalifa said again and after a good few minutes Ahsoka answered, hearing her own mother's voice gave Kalifa the courage she needed to continue on with the mission.

"Kalifa," she heard the panick in Ahsoka's voice which quickly calmed as soon as Kalifa spoke, "I'm here honey, are you Ok?" The question kind of shocked her, "is everything fine?" Is everything fine? How to answer that question. Ahsoka had been protecting Kalifa all of her life and up until she discovered that she was a Jedi, she thought of her mother as her own guardian angel.

"Honestly," Kalifa had always promised herself not to cry in situations like this, but the way she was going she felt like this was the right oppertunity, she wasn't sure that she was going to make it, "No, I couldn't be any less then fine." She didn't have any time to answer as she was slowly reaching her target, Vader was gaining on her as well and she figured that this was the right time to say it, "Mom, I just want to say,"

"No," Ahsoka said as she herself began to cry, "Kalifa, don't say it."

"Mom!" Kalifa snapped, she knew that was probably the wrong thing to do even it did hurt her a little bit, "I just want to say, that you are the best mom in the galaxy. I don't care what happened to you in the past or dad, but if anything even if it didn't seem like it at times, just know that I'm proud to be your daughter." Ahsoka was about to speak again but she knew that it was enough, Tears were falling onto the controls now and Kalifa had no way of stopping herself. "Mom- I love you.." She then switched of the comlink as Ahsoka started to say.

"Kalifa-"

Kalifa then prepared herself for something that would never come, she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen, instead she felt this warm light as she took control of the blaster, she felt something lass over her in a light way giving her something that she thought she would never have, and a voice spoke to her and if Kalifa wasn't mistake she heard Anakin's voice "Use the force.." It was so soft that she barely heard it. Realising that it was Anakin who spoke to her, she the remembered his teaching about eyesight fooling you.

Kalifa realised she didn't need the Targeting computer after all and just as that wasn't enough, her comlink switched back on and Kalifa didn't know why at the time but she was grateful for the help, "hey kid, do yourself a favour and look up would you?" Kalifa took Han's orders and saw the Millennium Falcon come out of Hyperspace and join the fight, it shit two distinctive red lasers at Vader's TIE fighter causing it to spiral out of control. Over the comlink Kalifa heard Han whooping as she too was filled with a new sense of hope, the Towers started firing again but that didn't stop Kalifa, she switched of the Targeting computer just as Han said "you're all clear kid now lest blow this place and go home!"

Kalifa followed Han's orders and took the shot, she then held got far away as she could as she watched the purple proton Torpeado zoom down the Trench and shoot straight down into the exhaust shaft which sent down a massive shockwave causing the Death Star to go up in one massive fiery explosion. "Great shot kid!" She heard Han say as the other Rebel's began cheering and applauding over Kalifa's own success...


	36. Chapter 36: Mission Success

Chapter 36: Mission Success.

* * *

As Kalifa watched the Death Star be consumed in a fiery explosion, she really couldn't believe that she had accomplished the impossible. She had saved the entire planet, The Empire had failed and Vader was scattered across the Galaxy somewhere, all thanks to Han and his excellent timing.

A warm feeling then washed over her as she heard Anakin's spirit say to her, "Remember, the Force will be with you, always." The voice then disappeared and she watched the Rebel Squadron go back to Yavin IV. The Millenium Falcon trailed next to her and Luke's X-Wing was on the other side. Suddenly she felt a cold presence sweep over her, whatever it was went quickly as it came. Kalifa didn't know what it was but she was certain that the force was trying to tell her something.

Kalifa didn't have time to wonder what the meaning of the presence was, as her train of thought was suddenly cut of by Han's voice saying, "Hell of a view isn't it kid?" At this Kalifa was grateful for the change of subject, as she was looking at the exploding Death Star she wondered about what would happen if Han didn't show up to save her. Kalifa smiled at this and chuckled.

"Hey, Han?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, thanks for saving me. I knew you had my back."

"Don't push it kid." At this Kalifa couldn't help but smile, as she thought about the things she just went through she began to think of simpler times as well, times before she knew her mother was a Jedi, hanging out with Luke on Tatooine. She then thought of how special she was to have something like The Force guiding her every step of the way, it wasn't just luck that helped her take out that battle station, her friends were fighting along side her and she was so grateful. Even the loss of Jess had an impact on her and she made a mental note in her head that she would mourn her best friend whenever the time allowed.

"You know," Kalifa said speaking directly into her comlink, "this isn't gonna be the last time we here from the Empire."

"They're still gonna come after us,"

Kalifa let that sink in for a minute and couldn't help but think Han was right. Although Han had knocked Vader's TIE fighter out of the fight, she couldn't but help think that it was still out there... somewhere just waiting for a nearby Imperial cruiser to pick it up and when Vader recovered from this battle. He would come back stronger than ever.

"Kid?" Han said rather nervously as she hadn't answered in quite some time, "are you Ok?" was she OK? She needed a lot more time to answer that particular question. The adventures she had been on had certainly taught her that nothing would be the same again. "Just know," Han said when she didn't answer his first question, "Chewie and I will always have your back when you need it."

That softened her up as she touched down on Yavin IV just moments after the Death Star had finished exploding. She then found a landing pad where hundreds and thousands of Rebels stormed cheering her own name. She then scanned the crowd and spotted her mother smiling and waving at her. Which was something that Ahsoka Tano rarely did nowadays. Kalifa couldn't help but cry knowing that she had done the impossible and made it back to her mother alive.

The Falcon and Luke's X-Wing touched down alongside Kalifa's own ship and they exited them togther to receive a heroes welcome. Ahsoka and Leia rushed towards the group and enveloped them in a group hug as the Rebels continued to cheer, "I'm so proud of you." Ahsoka whispered and at that Kalifa really did burst into tears of joy.

She then exited the group hug and hugged her own mother and whispered "I love you mom."

Ahsoka smiled at this and said "I know you do," she then closed her eyes and continued to hug her daughter until the celebrations died down...


	37. Chapter 37: A Family Reunion

Chapter 37: A Family Reunion.

* * *

As a nearby Imperial cruiser came floating by close to the Shili system, one of their officers on board the Star Destroyer spotted something in the distance, "Commander," the Commander of the Star Destoryer Revenge came towards the officer with a lack of interest. "There's something nearby." He pointed to a screen which showed a tiny dot blinking in and out of existence, "I can't quite make it out." The Commander then looked down at the mission report and quickly became interested as he recognised the reading.

This was something not to trifle with, it would seam that Darth Vader, the apprentice to the Emperor himself had gone astray in his own personal TIE Fighter, this was something that the Empire couldn't have, "Officer Twenty-Three-Nine-Six, go to those do-ordinates and pick up that TIE, I do believe that is Lord Vader."

"What is he doing all the way out here?" The officer asked confused, the Commander decided not to reveal the information as he knew that Lord Vader had been stationed on the Death Star, The Empire's newest superweapon, something must have gone extremely wrong with it if Lord Vader had found himself astray. The pickup lasted no longer than five minutes as the Commander witnessed the black robed Sith Lord emerge from the wreckage of his own personal ship.

Although the commander had great respect for Lord Vader he couldn't hide a sense of fear and dread when he was in his presence, one look from the man and you were rendered with fear. "Commander," Vader said with his calm voice, and that was all he needed as he knew of his reputation, "thank you for reacting so quickly to my distress call."

"My- My" The Commander stammered, Although Vader knew of the fear that he brought on the troopers he couldn't help but relish in the fact. He was once a peaceful Jedi and now he had grown in strength and power, he almost had his family back but that was quickly taken away from him. "My Lord," the wretched commander had finally found the courage to speak, "both I and the crew of the Revenge are honoured by your presence."

"As am I." Vader said with a grudging respect that the Commander had lasted this long.

"If there's anything you need..." The commander didn't have that long to finish his sentence as Vader quickly grew board of him as used Force Choke to silence his annoying voice. Vader then took one quick look and saw that some of the Troopers had stopped to watch but quickly resumed their daily lives.

As Vader walked to the communication bridge, he thought of how that young rebel had surprised him, that rebel whoever she was was certainly strong in the Force, he then quickly began to suspect who the Rebel Pilot was and couldn't wait to start a new plan. "Kalifa," Vader chuckled, "very clever Ahsoka, thought you could hide her from me, well, that was your biggest mistake." As Vader entered the communication room he noticed the officers and Troopers bow to him as he went inside. "Leave," he ordered as he wanted to be alone.

The room was completely dark so there was nothing to describe really, all there was was a big circle in the middle that Vader had to stand in order for the Hologram to work. And it did suddenly the room filled with the familair blue light of a Hologram and as soon as it did, Vader bowed to the person in the Hologram. "Lord Vader." Said a cold raspy voice, "welcome my old friend."

"My master," Vader said to the Emperor who smiled as Vader rose, "I have news to report."

There was a pause for a few seconds and Vader wondered if the Emperor knew, what he said next confirmed Vader's theory, "I trust you are referring to the Death Star's destruction?"

"Yes my master, I also have some news regarding the Rebel who did the deed."

"And?" The Emperor said uninterested at all.

"I believe that the Rebel who blew up the Death Star was none other than the daughter of Ahsoka Tano herself." This got The Emperor intrigued, after all Vader knew of the lie that his master had told him many years ago.

"Intersting, how have you come by this information?"

"The Force was strong with her, I could feel Skywalker's spirit guiding her." It took a few seconds for the Emperor to respond, "if she is powerful, she may not have reached her full potentional."

The Emperor knew what his apprentice wanted and was inclined to let him test out his new theory, "go, you may have all the resources that you require for this mission."

Vader looked up surprised by his master's answer and smiled to himself, "thank you master."

"If the young rebel is in did Ahsoka Tano's offspring then she could lead us to other lost Jedi," at this Vader couldn't help but chuckle "prepare your own plan Lord Vader if you undertake this mission it must be your own and yours only."

"I understand." Said Vader and with that he left the communications room with only one thought in his head, he was going to get his family back no matter what the cost, even if he had to turn them to his side. It was time for Vader's plans to commence and it was going to be a real Family Reunion...


	38. Chapter 38: All Grown Up

Chapter 38: All Grown Up.

* * *

Kalifa reflected on the past few hours as she sat alone in her quarters, this was not what she expected that would happen in her life. If she wondered about what would happen if any of this hadn't happend? Well she figured she would go crazy, as she changed she wondered about how Anakin's spirit was able to contact her, and if she was able to contact him. Whenever she was stuck for advice and her mother wasn't available to give it. Anakin was the one who was always there. How she missed him. She regretted not doing anything back there to save him. Although she suspected that there was nothing that she could have done to make any difference.

It took a couple of hours for her to change out of her old clothes and take a shower, she picked out a green dress that lay out on her bed and quickly changed into it. Ahsoka's two Lightsaber's lay on the bed and Kalifa left them where they were. "Wow," she heard the familair voice of her mother say , Kalifa then turned round and found Ahsoka smiling at her, which was quite a sight to see. Ahsoka rarely smiled.

Kalifa smiled back at her mother and thought about the crazy adventure she went through to rescue her. "Mom," Kalifa couldn't help it, she just rushed over to Ahsoka and hugged her, "I can't believe it," she started to say but Ahsoka pressed her finger to Kalifa's lips and shushed her.

"Kalifa," Ahsoka said happily and turned round, "my daughter," she then stopped herself as she saw her old Lightsaber's, "you're not going to take those?"

"They're yours," Kalifa said honestly, and to tell herself the truth, she was pretty scared of them herself, she had committed her first kill with those very Lightsabers, "I would think that you would want to have them." At this Ahsoka chuckled and Kalifa couldn't believe the luck she was having today.

"What?" Ahsoka chuckled and then asked "you never heard me laugh before?"

"Considering what you've been through lately."

"I know," Ahsoka sighed and then she drifted of into the distance, Kalifa hated when her mother did this. But she figured that Ahsoka was remembering something from her past. Kalifa quickly made a mental note in her head to ask her mother about what she wanted to tell her on the Mellenium Falcon what seamed like ages ago now. "It's just," Ahsoka sighed "Even though I've protected you the best I could, sometimes I forget how grown up you can be."

"I wouldn't say all grown up." Kalifa chuckled blushing a bit, "I mean," she stammered "I'm only 16."

"That you are," Ahsoka said nodding her head, "but you're still grown up to me." She then cupped her hand round her daughter's face and smiled, "you made your father proud today." Suddenly Ahsoka took her hand away at the ,mention of Kalifa's father and Kalifa herself suddenly felt a cold shiver run down her spine. There was something that Ahsoka wasn't telling her. It was that same shiver she felt when she exited the Battle of Yavin IV.

"You never talk about him." Kalifa noted and Ahsoka looked at her curiously, "Dad, I mean,"

Ahsoka then started to laugh nervously and smile at her, "I think that's a conversation best saved for when you're older." At this Kalifa smiled and then Ahsoka started to leave the room, but not before she said "Kalifa. Just know that whatever happens in the future, I'll always love you, I'm your mother and I'll stand by you no matter what" Ahsoka then reached the door and smiled " Now come on," she said happily "you don't want to be late for your own ceremony, do you?" And with that Ahsoka then left the room quickly followed by Kalifa herself...


	39. Chapter 39: Medal Ceremony

Chapter 39: Medal Ceramony.

* * *

As it turns out, Ahsoka was right as always. That conversation with her mother had taken Kalifa almost over an hour to get herself ready for the celebration ceremony. Whilst Kalifa was a hero in her own right, it was Han who had helped save the day along with Luke and Chewie. As she started at the crowd of Rebels in the massive chamber Kalifa couldn't help but banks in the spotlight for that brief second.

"Oh thank the Force," she heard the familair voice of Leia say, "you're just in time." She rushed straight forward to Kalifa and gave her the biggest hug that she had received, since she had arrived back on Yavin IV. "Luke and the others are waiting for you," she then turned to Ahsoka and smiled, "Ahsoka, shall we find you a spot?" Ahsoka looked nervously at Kalifa who nodded and whispered

"Go on, I'll be fine." Ahsoka nodded back and left with Leia to find her a spot to watch the ceremony. She was alone in the atrium for what felt like a complete minute, but was completly fine with it. Kalifa liked the silence of it and waited in anticipation for the ceremony to begin. "Don't worry Kali," she said to herself "let's just get this over with and you can go back to your normal life."

"Whoa," Came the familair voice of Han who appeared beside her, and although they had gotten off to a rocky start in the past, Han's rescue put all of that shaky last behind her, "are you sure you want to have a normal life now?" Chewie appeared next to him and let out a few mutters "I know pal, that does sound tempting."

"Oh you can talk," Kalifa said and she rushed to hug Han, "Last time we saw each other, you couldn't wait to get off the planet." She then nodded at Chewie and said softly, "hey there Chewie." Chewie smiled at her and spoke in mutters to which Kalifa acknowledged "good to see you too pal."

"And where's my hug?" Came the voice of Luke and when she heard it, Kalifa's heart skipped a beat, and she didn't know what happend but she quickly let go of Han and gave Luke the biggest hug that she could offer, to which Luke laughed and Kalifa and Han couldn't help but join in, once Kalifa let go of Luke she then turned to the trio and said.

"Ceremonies about to start, are you guys ready?"

"Right there with ya," said Han to which Luke said "All the way," and Chewie let out a roar as they started to make there way to the end of the massive atrium. Kalifa then took a deep breath and started the walk, with Han, Luke and Chewie alongside her, Nothing more was said as the walk took a lot longer than Kalifa thought it would so she used this oppertunity to scan the crowd for any familair faces.

It took a few minutes to spot people that she knew, but she found Ahsoka smiling and waving at her, and was that a tear in Ahsoka's eye? If so then Kalifa was happy for her mother, she hadn't found a reason to be this happy in a long time, not since Dad had died. She even found C-3PO in the audience as well, the golden protocol Droid was also waving at her along with a newly rebuilt R2-D2. The Rebels had done their best work since Vader had nearly destroyed R2 with that fatal shot.

The friends then reached the end of the long room where the cheering stopped and everything went silent, Han then took a glimpse at Leia who was at the front of a massive podium that had the Rebel symbol engraved on it, "Today, we are given a new hope, Today the Galaxy is a step closer to peace." Leia then went silent as one of the assistance brought four medals towards her, she then quickly took hold of them and showed them to everyone in the audience.

Leia then offered the first medal to Kalifa who bowed when she received it. Leia smiled at her as she did so and no words were exchanged but she knew what the look on her friend's face meant. The next medal was given to Luke who quickly hugged his sister after the medal was given to him. The third medal was given to Han who winked at Leia who quickly looked away, the last medal was given to Chewie and when the medals were received the whole room erupted into a thunderous applause and Kalifa finally let a tear drop as she witnessed what was happening...


	40. Chapter 40: Mother and Daughter

Chapter 40: Mother and Daughter.

* * *

It took a while for the day's events to sink in, Ahsoka had witnessed so much in so little time. And in that time she began to think of what was going to happen in the future. She had seen it herself and there was no denying it, now that Anakin was gone she had to be Kalifa's teacher, she was going to lead Kalifa in a journey that would bring balence back to the Force. She was going to make Kalifa stop her own father. Or save him, but Ahsoka was thinking that the latter was more than likely.

As she stared at the Lightsaber's she had used so many times before, she couldn't help but think that she didn't need them any longer, they were Kalifa's now. They belonged to her daughter and only her daughter. She then slowly reached out for them and gasped as she saw another vision, like before they were mostly flashes, but Ahsoka could tell they were the same as before, only more clearer now.

She saw glimpses of a battle on a snowy planet, the swamplands of Dagobah. A city in the clouds, flashes of a Lightsaber battle, the colours white and red, then Green and red. Ahsoka then saw a quick glimpse of Kalifa facing none other than Darth Vader himself and screaming in pain. Fortunately that was when the vision stopped and she stumbled slightly, Unfortunatly that was when Kalifa walked inside her own quarters.

"Oh my god," Kalifa gasped and she rushed to help Ahsoka recover from the faint. "Mom, are you Ok?" Kalifa quickly grew worried for her mother and Ahsoka was grateful for that, but the visions she had just experienced made her more uncertain then ever, "Mom!" Kalifa said worriedly again, "is everything ok? Should I get medical help?"

"N-No." Ahsoka stammered standing up and letting go of her daughter, "I'm fine Kalifa, I'm fine." Kalifa knew that Ajsoka was lying but didn't bother to ask any questions, she then stared at Ahsoka's Lightsaber's curiously and quickly changed the subject by going to retrieve team from the bed.

"So mom," Kalifa said studying the design of the Lightsaber's "I've been thinking lately, about my newfound potential, and" she sighed and repeated the words that she had said to Anakin all those years ago on Tatooine, "I wanna do it."

"Do what?" Ahsoka asked nervously, at this Kalifa smiled and said

"I wanna learn the ways of The Force and become a Jedi like my father." She stopped and looked at Ahsoka "like my mother and," she stopped a deep breath and said his name "Anakin. I want to honor your legacy."

"And that wound't make me any more prouder then you already have." Ahsoka said happily as she looked at her Lightsaber's one more time, "and nothing would make me more honoured by becoming your teacher."

"You really mean that?"

"What better way to bond as mother and daughter by carrying on my legacy?" At this Kalifa burst into tears of joy and dropped the Lightsaber's as she rushed to hug her Ahsoka then smiled at her and wondered about what the future may hold for the two of them, Leia was right, the Force had usherd in a New Hope for the Galaxy, but Ahsoka wondered if her daughter was ready to handle that kind of destiny...

THE END

THE FAMILY OF AHSOKA TANO:

BOOK 1:

THE NEW HOPE...


End file.
